Liquid Ice
by CrookedMoonlight
Summary: Completed. GRUVIA mission fic. Juvia takes a dangerous mission against a gang of wizards - Gray decides to accompany her as he finds the job suspicious, but what could be in store for our beloved Gray and Juvia? I suck at summaries Gray x Juvia
1. A Mission For Two

Chapter 1 A mission for two

 **A/N:** **So I've been planning to write a Gruvia mission fic for ages.**

 **I'll have this one which have chapters and I'll do a one-shot based on the manga after 472. I'm rubbish with honorific's so only Gray will have them in this fic! Unless it really affects the story then I'll go back and (try) to put them in correctly! This story doesn't really fit anywhere on the FT timeline but I'd say there relationship in this fic starts around Tartaros where its clear that they are both much closer.**

Juvia stood in front of the request board eyeing up the available jobs, she would be taking another one on her own again. Not that she minded too much, of course she'd rather be doing one with her Gray-sama but he was still out on a mission with Erza, Wendy, Natsu, Lucy, Carla and Happy, they wouldn't be returning until late tonight. She always missed him greatly when he was away on missions, she always worried; _what if he doesn't return? What if he falls in love with someone else?_ The water mages imagination went haywire picturing different scenarios of her beloved walking off into the sunset hand in hand with some gorgeous woman, or worse kissing another woman. Juvia didn't realise how red faced she had gotten when a friendly voice spoke up.

"You alright Juvia?" A petite blunette peered up at the watermage "You seem kinda angry." she smiled up at Juvia.

"Sorry Levy." Juvia giggled. "Juvia is just lost in her thoughts again." She smiled back at her guild mate, Levy was so pretty and caring, she sure hoped that one day Gajeel would be able to tell Levy how he feels about her. Juvias mind drifted off imaging Gajeels and Levys wedding and their babies-

"Oi! Shrimp! Are you coming on this mission or not?" Gajeel boomed at Levy from across the hall jolting Juvia out of her daydream. "I won't keep on waiting!" He could be so impatient.

"Well Juvia, I should go before he gets any grumpier! See ya!" Levy turned and jogged off after the iron dragon slayer. Juvia watched after the pair smiling to herself. _Those two are so perfect for each other._ The water mage turned her attention back to the request board, there really wasn't anything that she wanted to take. After several more minutes, defeated, she walked over to the bar to get a drink. Maybe something new would pop up. She needed to pay her rent after all just like everyone else.

"Good morning Juvia!" Mira smiled at her "You arrived late today is everything okay?" she asked whilst drying a glass.

"Yes Mira, Juvia just spent more time getting ready in case Gray-sama came back early today." She said giving the transformation mage one of her biggest smiles as she adjusted her fur trim hat.

"Oooh isn't Gray the lucky one." She winked "are you not going out on any jobs? I saw you hovering in front of the request board earlier." Mira asked staring at the request board, it had gotten quite empty this week, it was nearly the end of the month and everyone was scrambling to pay their rent.

"Oh. Uh, Juvia didn't see anything that jumped out at her. They're all really easy missions and Juvia feels like doing something that's a bit more of a challenge." The water mage said resting her cheek on her hand yearning for an adventure.

"I have some more to put up in a minute, maybe one of them will take your fancy." Mira beamed at her as she walked off.

Juvia spent most of her day talking to Lisanna and Elfman about their recent missions as she waited for Mira to put the new requests up. The hours ticked by and Juvia began to think that Mira was never going to put them up. Just as she was about to give up she saw her making her way up to the board with a bundle of papers in her hand. Juvia politely waited until Mira had put up the requests before pouncing on the board. The watermage eyed the boards new requests with desperate scrutiny, _there must be something here for Juvia._ No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, did she see the one she was going to take. It was a request worth a lot of jewels, 500,000 jewel to be exact. That would cover her rent for a few months. The job was definitely challenging, scaring her slightly but also filling her with excitement, reminding her of her S-class missions she had taken when she had been in Phantom Lord. She prised the paper off the board a big smile lining her face just as the big oak doors to the guild opened. Natsu and Lucy walked in arguing about how Natsu had burnt some of her share of the money, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Gray all walked through the doors behind them, Juvia felt like her heart was about to burst out her chest as her beloved cruised through the guild, hands behind his head making his way to sit on a bar stool, the mission they had been on was an easy one but it offered a hard to find silver key that Lucy had desperately wanted as well as jewels.

"Gray-sama! Juvia hopes your mission went well!" Juvia said as she leaned against the bar next to where Gray was sat. Gray looked up at the watermage as she smiled at him. _She's always got such a beautiful smile,_ the icemage found himself thinking

"Yeah it was easy. I don't know why they even needed to drag me along really." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Juvia did you pick a job?" Mira asked the watermage interrupting the conversation.

"A job?" Gray looked at Juvia suspiciously. She always picked out jobs that the two of them could do together. The pale paper clasped in Juvias hands caught his eye as he reached for it "Let's see…"

"Yep it should be challenging enough for me-" Juvia began excited at the prospect of a challenge.

"You're taking this on your own?" Gray looked up into the watermages dark blue eyes. _Damn they're so captivating_. He turned his attentions quickly back to the job request in his hands before his thoughts could get the best of him. The job was by no means easy for two let alone one. The job involved going to a village which was atleast a day and halfs travel on foot to take down a gang of wizards - it seemed like it could be a small dark guild judging by the stealing and occasional rape. Juvia would be staying at the clients house as she worked to uncover the members and their leader _and_ defeat them. This job seemed extremely trying to not be S-class. "Hey Mira are you sure this isn't meant to be S-class or something." he placed the request on the bar so the white haired transformation mage could take another look at it.

"I'm sure. I did bring it up with the Master actually but he said that as it isn't a dark guild then its fine to go on the normal requests board, and anyway its just a few wizards right?" she smiled at the pair "But if you're worried Gray you should go with Juvia." Juvia blushed at this, as much as she'd love Gray-sama to accompany her she really did want to do this for herself.

"Juvia can handle herself." He rolled his eyes as he skimmed the paper again furrowing his brow in thought. It was dangerous. He couldn't let her go on her own. He wouldn't sleep at night. "But it seems suspicious to me so I'll come along, ." Mira giggled and Juvia thought she was going to faint right there and then. _Gray-sama wants to accompany Juvia on a job! And Juvia didn't even have to ask!_ Her earlier thoughts of wanting to do it on her own all but vanished; now all the watermage could think about was all the things that could happen between them on the job. He could confess his love for her, or maybe they'd defeat the bad guys and he'd be so impressed with her that he'd kiss her then they would get married and-

"Oi Juvia! Are you even in there?" Gray was shaking her by her shoulders, she had that silly expression on her face, which meant she was in Juvia-land again. He really did wonder what went through her mind sometimes. But then again maybe he didn't. She had become much more mature since the Grand Magic Games not obsessing as much over him, he didn't like to admit it but sometimes just _sometimes_ he missed her launching herself at him after a long mission, he was sure that sometimes when he came back he could see her body twitch as she held herself back keeping her emotions in check.

Gray let go of her shoulders as she seemed to be coming back to reality. "Sorry Gray-sama Juvia was just, er thinking about what to take on the mission." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, right." He didn't believe her. He knew her expressions all too well. "So when are we leaving?" the icemage asked a bored expression on his face.

"Juvia was actually going to leave today… but if Gray-sama is too tired after his last mission then-" she didn't get to finish her sentence

"I'm not tired, like I said it was a really easy job, this ones going to be much more fun." He cracked his knuckles. "Lets go Juvia." Juvia giggled at the icemage he could be so hot headed just like Natsu.

"Okay Gray-sama! Mira, Juvia and Gray-sama will take this job please." Juvia pushed the request towards Mira as she turned to go after her beloved. "Gray-sama! Wait for Juvia!" she shouted as she ran out the guild after him earning amused looks from their fellow guildmates, grabbing Grays arm and linking hers through his as they walked together through the streets of Magnolia. The job was going to be a challenge but with Gray-sama at her side she felt confident. Nothing was a match for them.

 **A/N: That's chapter 1 done! So what do you guys think? It gets better as the chapters go on!**

 **Read & Review!**

CrookedMoonlight


	2. Travel Companions

Chapter 2. Travel companions

 **A/N:** **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited this story! It really means a lot and puts a smile on my face! Here is chapter 2!**

Gray and Juvia were making their way to Windmill Village, they had left the guild in the late afternoon after a quick stop at Fairy Hills so Juvia could pack some supplies. The two of them had been travelling for quite a few hours. They were making the journey on foot as the village was only a small one so no trains went there. The sun was beginning to set as the two wizards made their way together through the woodlands; the setting sun throwing beautiful gold colours through the naked autumn trees. The pair had spent the beginning of the journey chatting about Grays last mission, Juvia wanting to know every juicy little detail, cataloguing everything in her brain, analysing every word and sentence; but for now they just walked in a comfortable silence as fallen leaves crunched under the weight of their footfalls. As the two of them walked along the winding path Gray glanced sideways at the water mage walking next to him, she was being her usual quiet self like always when they travelled together, Gray would normally suspect that she was in one of her fantasy-lands but she didn't have _that_ look on her face, that look being the one where she had big hearts in her eyes, pretty much drooling over whatever she was concocting in her brain. No. Now she was smiling to herself in a cheerful happy way, she seemed to be enjoying the walk, and he was too, the crisp autumn air mixed with the wetness of fresh rain was calming. Juvia wasn't bad company. She was actually good fun to be around, always keeping him on his toes with her declaration of love or her more serious conversations; she really could switch between the two of them instantaneously.

The wind whipped through the trees fiercely and Juvia had to grab onto her hat, holding it tight to her head as it nearly got blown away with the wind causing Gray to chuckle at her. Juvia turned to the ice mage pouting whilst still clinging to her favourite navy fur trimmed hat.

"What's so funny Gray-sama?!" The water mage asked as another gust of wind blew her long waves in front of her face making Gray laugh harder holding onto his stomach as she pouted at him.

"Sorry Juvia but you just looked so funny and cu-" he scratched his head. "Er well you know with that look on your face." Juvia continued to look at him un-amused at his amusement at her state of disarray. Before Juvia could answer back to Gray he had already reached for her hair "Here why don't you tie it back at least until the wind dies down a bit." He said as he gently pulled her loose blue waves behind her head into a ponytail. _Her hair is so soft and silky._ He realised he had stopped what he was doing to admire her hair a small blush creeping along his cheeks.

"Juvia doesn't have a hair tie Gray-sama." Juvia whispered feeling herself heat up at their close proximity, "And anyway Juvia doesn't like having her hair tied up." Her voice drifted off with the wind but Gray hadn't missed the sadness hidden in her voice.

"Ice-make hair tie." He whispered as a small hair tie made of ice formed around the watermages beautiful blue hair. He took a deep breath and grabbed her shoulders turning her to face him, as their eyes met he felt his heart skip a beat. _What's wrong with me lately?_ His gray eyes met her blue ones and he started to feel funny, warm actually. He diverted his eyes to her hair. He couldn't see anything wrong with her hair tied back. If anything it made her look even more enchanting, she had a pretty face but she always hid beneath curls or loose waves, except that one time she had cut it. Gray thought it suited her better long, but he could understand why she cut it - she cut it like her ties to Phantom Lord. "What's wrong with your hair being tied back? I think it looks nice." His eyes flickered to hers again as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, he was being honest.

Juvia blushed even deeper at his comment "Gray-sama likes Juvias hair tied back?" She asked self consciously touching her cheeks, a blush lining them, and then her hair.

"Yeah sure I do. Why don't you?" He had picked up on her early tone about her hair.

"We should keep moving Gray-sama…" Juvia said as she turned to start walking off as the wind continued to whirl and she grabbed onto her hat again. Gray wasn't sure whether to drop the question or not. He pondered the thought a while longer scowling at his inner turmoil.

"Juvia?" He lowered his voice and looked at her as they walked side by side.

"Yes Gray-sama?" The blunette replied shyly not meeting his gaze, she couldn't she knew she would give in.

"You don't _have_ to tell me. I know you're not as open about certain things in your past" _Just like me_ , he thought. "But as crazy as it may sound…" he ran a hand through his black hair feeling uncomfortable. "I do trust you. More than anyone, more than even I think I know." Juvia was shocked at this revelation as his voiced trailed off. Yes they were definitely getting closer and closer and he had even _died_ for her at the Grand Magic Games, they had all seen the vision that felt more like reality; but hearing that from him made her heart flutter. She clasped her hands in front of her as she looked to the ground, chewing her lip nervously.

"Juvia is flattered Gray-sama" she paused "and Juvia does trust you too Gray-sama, more than anyone in her life. It's nothing… silly really." She laughed trying to unsuccessfully lighten the mood. "Juvia just feels vulnerable when her hair isn't down around her face. It's a lot like wearing her hat and heavy clothing. It's another layer of protection from the outside world." She met his gaze before continuing, drawing confidence from the comfort of his eyes. "Juvia wasn't liked very much when she was younger because of the rain. Everyone made fun of her, so she used to wear her hat and tight curls, to hide more of herself from everyone else…" She trailed of as the memories of her taunted past flashed through her mind. The jeers, the snide comments, the bullying. She didn't really blame them though. Who would like all that rain?

Gray placed a hand on the watermages shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You don't need to worry about that anymore." His voice was more serious than he had intended it to be. "You have Fairy Tail now, a family, people who care about _you._ But I do understand. You'll always have that certain uncertainty." Juvia looked up at the raven haired man next to her as his hand held her shoulder. She placed her hand over his and smiled up at him.

"Thankyou Gray-sama." They stared at each other for a few moments longer before continuing their journey through the woodlands eyes front on the look out for any bandits that may try to sneak attack them, subconsciously walking slightly closer together than before, arms occasionally brushing.

A few more hours passed and the temperature had plummeted. Juvia let out a quiet yawn followed by a small shiver. She hoped the ice mage hadn't noticed. He wanted to make good time on getting to the village hoping to get there by tomorrow early afternoon. A bitterly cold gust of wind blew harshly through the trees and it was almost pitch black now, they'd have to set up camp soon. Juvia couldn't help but hug her body as the air tore through her. Gray looked to her before cursing under his breath.

"Crap. I forgot that you feel the cold. I'm so used to _not_ feeling it." He placed his long jacket over her shoulders. "You should've said." He locked his gaze with hers as Juvia opened her mouth to apologise but Gray cut her off. "We need to find a place to sleep now anyway, it's getting really dark."

"It's okay Gray-sama, Juvia should've said. Thank you for your coat, but wont you get cold in just a long sleeve shirt?" Juvia peered at the icemage through her thick lashes.

"Nah, I used to train in the coldest mountains in just my boxers. I really don't feel it." He wasn't telling the _complete_ truth to Juvia, sure he _had_ trained in the coldest mountains when he was younger; but that was then and his body had acclimatised to the warmer weather in Magnolia. However being an ice mage he did still have quite a lot of resistance to it. "I think we should camp over there." Gray pointed to a small cave just a little off to their left. "Go and take some shelter. I'll go fetch some wood for a fire." Juvia gave him a small nod as she made her way over to the cave, settling in the entrance so she could see out into the woodlands and watch for Gray to come back. The watermage shivered and pulled Grays coat closer around her as another gust of wind blew past her. She took a sharp breath in as another shiver came over her making her nuzzling her cold nose into the collar. She could smell _him_. It was addicting. She closed her eyes as if to get closer to the smell as she inhaled again. Temporarily forgetting about the coldness.

Soon enough Gray returned with the firewood and they both ventured a bit further towards the back of the cave, further away from the bitter wind. Gray placed the fire wood into a pile and tried to start a fire, he could barely see in this darkness.

"Damn it. I'm so used to that flame brain just breathing fire I can barely make a fire out of sticks anymore." He said angrily as the icemage continued to rub some sticks together on a pile of dry leaves gritting his teeth.

"Gray-sama?" Gray looked to Juvia who was rummaging in the bag she had packed, which Gray had carried. "Juvia brought some matches." she smiled at him. "Juvia always makes sure to have matches on any job." She handed him the little box of matches.

"Awesome! Good thinking Juvia!" he grinned at the little box of matches in his hand as he took one out, swiping it along the side of the box to light it before lighting the fire. "What else did you put in that bag of yours?" He asked just as his stomach let out a growl. "Eh. Guess I'm hungry." Juvia giggled at her beloved just as her stomach too let out a rumble of it own. She hid her face in embarrassment as Gray chuckled. "Looks like that makes two of us then!"

"Juvia is so embarrassed Gray-sama!" She said as she laughed before turning around to her bag. "But Juvia did pack us bentos!" She got them both out the bag, handing Gray his first, before she removed his coat as the fire was warming her up now. She placed it down next to her bag and then sat down across from him to eat. Gray opened the Bento and was taken aback at what he saw. Normally Juvia gave him a bento made out of his face. But not this time. This time it was _her_ face she had given him to eat. He sweat dropped, and tried to sneakily peer at hers without her noticing. _Maybe she mixed the boxes up…_ he leaned around pretending to look for something. "Is something the matter Gray-sama? You haven't touched your bento yet?" The watermage looked at him her eyes filled with worry. _Maybe Gray-sama doesn't like the food Juvia prepared for him?_

"Uh. No, everything is fine Juvia. It's just…" He trailed off scratching is head. He felt silly for making a thing out it. It was just a bento. He tried to convince himself. A Juvia bento.

"If you're wondering why Juvia gave you one with Juvias face on it, it's because if Juvia remembers correctly when Juvia made Gray-sama bread, Gray-sama said that he didn't like to eat food with his face on it. So Juvia made you a bento with her face on it instead." Juvia smiled at him before continuing. "So that means that-" She was going off into fantasyland again but Gray interrupted her knowing _exactly_ what she was going to say after the bread incident.

"Thanks. Juvia." He simply said to her a smile pulling at his lips. _She always so thoughtful with everything she does. Even if she can be a be a tad crazy._ He finished his bento and licked his lips. She really was a good cook. Everything she made was delicious. Juvia got up and took Grays bento from him, he looked up at her as she took the bento from him, their finger tips brushing causing them both to blush slightly. Juvia smiled down at him, causing his heart to beat even faster and as she moved away Gray couldn't help think about how the warm glow of the fire made her look even more beautiful. Shining on her, the side of her exposed long legs all the way up to her face making it glow with warmth. Juvia pottered about in her bag pulling out two sleeping bags handing one to Gray.

"Juvia guessed Gray-sama would forget to bring one." She said timidly, hoping he wouldn't take offence at her comment.

"Thanks, yeah I did forget." He scratched the back of his head. She knew him well. He never took a sleeping bag on any of his missions with the others. He set up his sleeping bag, looking to see where Juvia was putting hers. They hadn't done an overnight mission alone together yet and he wasn't going to put it past her to try and join him in his; he was surprised she hadn't brought a double. She set her sleeping bag up on the other side of the fire.

"Goodnight Gray-sama." Juvia mumbled as she let out a big yawn snuggling deep into the soft sleeping bag.

"Yeah night Juvia." The words felt strange on his lips. On all his jobs that he had been no one really ever said goodnight to each other. It was normally Natsu saying something like "don't wet the bed droopy eyes." And Gray would say something back to Natsu followed by Lucy moaning about _why couldn't the two of them get on_ , then the three of them wouldn't get 'the glare' from Erza and all promptly shut up and go to sleep. But saying goodnight to Juvia was different. He couldn't quite place how. But it was. He rolled over away from her and drifted off into sleep. For a few hours, until he woke up.

Gray had awoken suddenly for some reason and he couldn't figure out why. Instinctively he turned to face his travel companion who seemed to be asleep across from the last flickers of flame from the earlier fire, just enough for him to see her. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the light properly but when they did, he glanced over at her sleeping form again. She looked so peaceful. _And cold_. She was shivering in her sleep. He cursed himself again for not considering the sleeping arrangements. Juvia was sleeping with her back to the entrance, the wind blowing into her. Gray got up chucking his sleeping bag near Juvia before walking over to her and picking her up in her sleeping bag - gently so not to wake her. He placed her where his sleeping bag had been, before rummaging around in her bag to find the matches, using some of the extra firewood he placed it on the fire, lighting it again. The fires flames brilliantly lit up the cave causing Grays eyes to fall onto his coat and then to Juvia. He walked over to it and picked it up as he did he caught an odd smell. _Juvias smell._ He felt his heart squeeze as he hurriedly made his way over to her, placing the coat over the top, wiping a stray lock of blue hair off the watermages face before returning to his new sleeping arrangement. The icemage almost nearly fell straight into a deep sleep.

Gray woke up before Juvia the next morning and had been sat watching her sleep (he didn't care to admit) as he studied the map to plan their route to Windmill Village. It wasn't long before a certain blunette stirred, yawning and stretching before rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Gray-sama." The watermage said smiling as she looked at him through bleary blue eyes.

"Morning." He replied curtly. Gray really wasn't really a morning person.

Juvia looked around the cave confused. "Erm Gray-sama, wasn't Juvia sleeping on the other side of the cave last night and how did Juvia end up with your coat?"

Gray looked startled "Er no. You're mistaken Juvia. Where you just woke up is where you went to sleep." He turned away from her ignoring her question about the coat.

"Uh, Ok Gray-sama, Juvia must've been really tired! " She smiled at him, _he didn't answer Juvias question about his coat._ She stared at the item of clothing in her lap thoughtfully. _Did Gray-sama put this on Juvia during the night?_

Gray turned back to face her "Yeah you were tired. We should get going soon." He stared at her, her hair was sticking out at all different angles but Gray still thought she looked beautiful.

"Alright Gray-sama just give Juvia a few minutes and we can get going." He grunted a response and looked back down at the map not really focusing on it. Today was a new day and he hoped they would reach the village by the afternoon. A few hours walk.

 **A/N:** **I really enjoyed writing this chapter :-D and I hope you guys all like it too! What did you think of my 'ice-make hair tie?' :-D**

 **Read & Review**

CrookedMoonlight


	3. The Windmill & The Butler

Chapter 3 The Windmill & The Butler.

 **A/N:** **Thanks again to anyone who reviewed the second chapter, followed and favourited. I always get my best inspirations for stories in the morning but I have to go to work *sighs* I wish I had more time for my fics! I broke my phone and my instagram was my main Gruvia fix I'm dying from the lack of it! Here is chapter 3!**

Gray and Juvia walked through the woodlands after having packed up the sleeping bags earlier that morning, the woods were starting to thin out now and Gray thought they were nearing the village. The walk so far had been a mostly silent one with him being sleepy and Juvia seemed to be constantly on the verge of saying something, _probably about that damn coat or where she was sleeping, I know she doesn't believe me._ The ice mage stretched his aching body up towards the overcast sky groaning, sleeping on the hard cave floor made his body ache. He looked at the watermage walking along beside him, she was fiddling with her fingers which meant she was nervous or uncomfortable, he had noticed this from when he had watched her at the guild or been on jobs with her. She would always smile but he could tell inside she was squirming.

"You alright Juvia?" Gray asked putting his hands behind his head as he cruised along enjoying the mornings rays.

"Yes Gray-sama." She smiled as she looked up at him through her long lashes, _does Juvia really need to hear it from his lips? Juvia already knows Gray-sama didn't tell her the truth about his coat and where Juvia really fell asleep last night._ The watermage decided to just drop the idea and just be happy with the fact he had done that for her. If the months following the Grand Magic Games had taught her anything about her Gray-sama it was that it was best sometimes if she didn't demand an answer for all his actions towards her or jump to any (out loud) conclusions. She should just accept it. For now. Juvia gave Gray a bigger more confident smile.

"Good." Gray let out an inward sigh of relief, he knew _exactly_ what she had wanted to ask him and he was glad she hadn't asked him why. He didn't really know the answer himself. _Is the fact she was just cold not a good enough one?_ His brain asked him. The rational part of him agreed and told him that that was the reason behind it. Nothing else. But the icemages heart had other ideas and feelings on the matter. Before he could ponder or the tease the thought any longer the pair exited the woods and just off in the distance was a village, and sure enough at the back of the village, perched on a hill was the biggest windmill either of them had ever seen. "Woah." Was all Gray could say.

"That's the biggest windmill Juvia has ever seen, even from this distance it's huge." The two mages stood staring in awe at the monstrosity that was looming over the sleepy village, casting a deep shadow over the houses and streets.

"Yeah I'll say." The icemage looked at woman standing beside him whose gaze was still locked onto the windmill. "Shall we get going?" She didn't answer. "Juvia?" Gray asked starting to feel very unnerved by the watermages silence. "Oi!" He spoke louder getting agitated and a (little) freaked out as he grabbed her by the wrist to pull her along the path.

Juvia snapped her focus away from the windmill and focused her eyes on Gray who was grabbing her wrist and pulling her down the path to the village still looking at her. "Juvia is sorry Gray-sama!" Juvia took a big step towards him seeing the freaked out look on his face as she realised she hadn't answered his questions. "Juvia didn't mean to freak you out Gray-sama! The windmill. Juvia just has an uneasy feeling about it." She looked to the floor then back up to him.

Gray remembered the last feeling she had on their last mission together, he had almost ended up with a pub sign falling on his head until Juvia had broken it to pieces as it fell. The watermage had mentioned every time they passed it that she had had a bad feeling about something there. He knew now that her 'feelings' weren't just coincidence. "Well then we'll just have to be cautious there then won't we?" He smiled at her "I don't want a bloody part of that thing falling on my head." Juvia giggled at the comment before going serious.

"Juvia would never let that happen to Gray-sama!" Her eyes went fierce. "Juvia thinks we should just demolish the windmill right now!" She declared setting her sights once more on the windmill before marching ahead to accomplish her new task not realising Gray still had her wrist.

"Wait Juvia! We can't destroy it! It might be of some great importance to the village." He pulled her wrist pulling her back towards him meeting her gaze directly. "Besides it is called _Windmill_ village. And that is the only windmill in the village ya know." He saw her gaze soften.

"Gray-sama is right! Juvia wasn't thinking properly." The watermage blushed slightly at her behaviour, she was always getting worked up when it came to her Gray-sama. Her blush deepened as her eyes were drawn down to where Gray was still holding onto her wrist. _Gray-sama is still holding Juvias wrist! Gray-sama must want to be closer to Juvia!_ Her face was now scarlet at the thought of Gray pulling her in for a kiss.

"Well shall we go and see the client then? We still need to find his house when we get to the village-" He broke off as he followed her gaze which settled on his hand still clinging to her wrist, he released it immediately scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Uh sorry about that." His cheeks staining a pale pink. He hadn't meant to keep hold of it that long and by the look on her face she had gone off to Juvia-land.

"Juvia doesn't mind Gray-sama!" Juvia said in her sing-song voice as she hooked her arm around his practically skipping to the village with the biggest grin on her face. _She can be so silly._ Gray found himself chuckling at the blunette bobbing along beside him.

When they arrived at the village they were both surprised by how quiet it was considering it was the middle of the day on a Friday, they appeared to be on the main street which was cobble and lined with empty market stalls. _Where is everyone?_ Gray thought to himself as they made down the desolate street the only sound to be heard was the whistling of the wind around them, it felt like a ghost town, he felt Juvia tense beside him and his instincts kicked in, his senses on high alert for any danger he guessed hers were to.

"What house number was it again Juvia?" Gray wanted to get out this freaky street into some kind of normality.

"One hundred and twenty one if Juvia remembers the job request correctly." Gray nodded and the pair scanned the houses around them. They walked down the street a bit further before taking a left hand turn, at the end of that road sprawled a mansion with wrought iron gates, it was a friendly looking building not like the run down windmill. The mansion boasted white washed walls, balconies and topiary gardens from what they could see.

The two mages arrived at the gates to the mansion and Juvia pushed the buzzer.

"The Musketty residence how may I help you?" A well spoken feminine voice spoke through the speaker.

"Er we…we're mages from Fairy Tail here to take on your request." Juvia hadn't meant to stammer but for some reason she felt on edge here. That feeling with the windmill had really irked her.

"Oh yes. We did receive a message via lacrima. What did you say your names were again?" The smooth voice slicked through the air pronouncing every syllable.

"Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser." Gray answered in a flat tone. _Come on already and let us in._ He was getting impatient and it didn't help that Juvia was fidgeting beside him, he wanted to comfort her but he had no idea how so he decided to stay silent.

"Oh _please_ do come on in." The voice said eagerly as the iron gates swung open, the two mages looked at each other before walking through the gates and up the driveway as the gravel crunched underneath their feet.

"Oh wow Gray-sama." The blunette looked around in awe at all the topiaries that lined the driveway; they were all trimmed into different shapes and animals; some were rabbits or horse heads, ducks and lions.

"Yeah I guess it's a pretty sweet place to live." Gray commented remembering the time that he had visited Lucy's fathers estate. Now _that_ was something amazing.

As they neared the entrance to the mansion and walked up the stone steps they noticed a butler waiting for them on the porch, he was a young looking guy of a normal but slightly toned build with green eyes and brown hair not much older than Gray and Juvia.

"Please show me your mark before entering the residency." Gray lifted up his shirt revealing the fairy tail insignia on his chest.

"Thank you sir." The guy on the porch gave Gray a nod before turning to Juvia, after a few seconds Gray realised that there had been no exchange between the two of them, puzzled he turned to the water mage whose cheeks were tinted a soft pink. "Ma'am, please can I see you mark." Juvia's eyes grew wide. Her mark wasn't in a very private place but that didn't mean that she didn't feel a bit flustered when she had been requested to show her leg, well her thigh. If it was Gray-sama asking she would do it in a heartbeat.

"Uh Juvia. You're gonna have to show him if you want to do this job." Gray really didn't know why Juvia was so worried about showing her mark, it was visible just from the side of her clothes anyway because of her dress coat which revealed the side of both her legs not that Gray was one to complain about the view.

Juvia played with her hands for a few more seconds before looking up at the butler smiling. "Of course Juvia will show you." The watermage turned to the side and lifter her leg up and out causing the material of the dress coat to slip revealing even more of her creamy legs and thigh high boots.

Gray felt his face heat up as he stared at her legs, _damn she's always had nice legs._ As he looked away he noticed the butler to was staring, well practically drooling over Juvia.

"Is that everything?" The icemage snapped getting annoyed. The butler snapped out of his daze and cleared his throat whilst adjusting his collar as Juvia lowered her leg back to the floor.

"I…Uh. Yes thank you." He stammered his eyes not leaving Juvias' leg fuelling Grays anger to punch him.

"Come on Juvia." Gray said taking a step towards the big oak doors, pausing when Juvia didn't immediately follow.

"Coming Gray-sama!" He was relieved when Juvia latched onto his arm, the bashful smile she had given the man outside hadn't gone unnoticed by Gray. _I'm jealous._ The thought washed through his brain. _I have no right to be though it's not like she's my girlfriend or anything._ Annoyed he started to push the doors open but before he could open them fully they were opened from within the mansion for him by two more butlers who had been waiting behind him.

"Juvia I think-" He didn't get to finish.

"Yes, sorry Gray-sama" Juvia said as she let go of his arm, took a small step sideways and stood beside him. "It won't seem very professional if Juvia is holding onto Gray-sama." She gave him a smile as they waited in the entrance room for the client.

"That's not what-" He was interrupted yet again by the sound of heels clicking along the wooden floor towards them.

 **A/N:** **So that's the end of chapter 3! If you like this fic then please go and read and review my two Gruvia one shots - My answer set after 470 in the manga - Grays answer to Juvia, and also my cute fluffy one shot Chocolates, Flowers and Candles which is sure to make you go 'awww'**

 **Read & Review**

CrookedMoonlight


	4. Formalities, Rivals & Bathtubs

Chapter 4 Formalities, Rivals & Bathtubs.

 **A/N:** **Thankyou to everyone who followed and favourited the story. Here is chapter 4! The only problem with setting a timeline for the purpose of a relationship means you can get stuck with getting a bit carried away and risk the characters going OOC. Hope it's okay! Enjoy!**

The heels belonged to a _very_ elegant blonde woman who walked with such finesse and elegance. Juvia felt slightly pale in comparison to this womans beauty. The lady in question wore black heels, a black pencil skirt that clung to her legs and a tight fitted blouse with a couple of the top buttons undone revealing her cleavage.

"When Fairy tail said they were sending two highly skilled mages for the job I never imagined one of them to be Gray Fullbuster." The blonde gave Gray her biggest smile, her teeth strikingly white against her red lipstick as she looked him up and down. "Your performance in the Grand Magic Games was truly amazing." She continued to stare at Gray who was beginning to feel uncomfortable, he glanced at Juvia who looked like she wanted to murder the blonde right there and then.

"Ah it was nothing that some good _teamwork_ couldn't handle." He emphasised the teamwork part to try and snap Juvia out of her dark thoughts. They always worked well together the Grand Magic Games had been no exception.

The blonde woman nodded "My name is Priscilla. It is a _pleasure_ to meet you." Gray grumbled some kind of response, really not interested in the blondes flirtatiousness. Juvias fists clenched at her side although she was relieved that her visions of Gray falling for the over bearing blonde had been thwarted by Grays seeming disinterest in her.

The blonde turned her attention to other mage beside Gray "And who are you?" The question was directed at Juvia as the blonde narrowed her eyes at her speaking with a flat tone.

"Juvia. Juvia Lockser." Juvia met Priscillas eyes directly determined to not be intimidated by her. "Gray-samas _partner_ in one of the fights in the Grand Magic Games. You must of seen _our_ Unison Raid." Juvia said with a proud smirk. Pricilla seemed to be recalling something in her head.

"No. Can't say I remember you I'm afraid. You seem to hold Gray in the highest of respects to call him sama." The blondes smile twisted into a devious one.

Gray piped up feeling the tension between the two girls rising to a worrying level. If this little spat kept up then he was sure Juvia would snap and end up putting the blonde into a suffocating water lock or worse. "I couldn't have won against Lyon without Juvia. She's a _very_ powerful mage." He said casually as he smiled to the blunette beside him, who now seemed to have calmed down smiling back to him.

"Right well Mr Musketty is waiting for you in the west wing. I'll take you there now." Priscilla said suddenly changing into a very professional demeanour as she led the way, Gray and Juvia followed from a distance behind her.

"Juvia does _not_ like her." She whispered to the icemage whilst pouting and glaring daggers at the blondes back as she walked in front of them purposefully swaying her hips. Gray just rolled his eyes. Juvia got jealous of any and every girl that looked, spoke or touched (well tried to) him. Although he had to give her credit she _had_ got better. But he had to agree with her on this one. He didn't like the blonde much either.

"Here we are." Priscilla said as she knocked on a large oak door. Gray had no idea how they got there, they had travelled down so many corridors. After a few more moments the door was opened by yet another butler allowing the three of them to walk into the room. It was a simple room, the only furniture being two cream couches and a small coffee table in the middle. A scrawny looking man with blonde hair stood looking out a window as he smoked a pipe. He looked far to young to have this much money. _Maybe he's the son of Mr Musketty._ Gray thought.

"Sir." Priscilla bowed. "The two Fairy Tail mages are here to see you." She turned and walked out the room as the butler closed the door behind her. The air felt awkward and neither Gray nor Juvia knew whether to take a seat on the sofa or stay standing.

"Ah. Welcome. I am so glad you could come on such short notice." He said as he turned around his eyes falling to Juvia. "My, my." He said as he looked her up and down. "What were your names again?" He asked as he took another puff of his pipe.

"Gray Fullbuster." Gray said folding his arms in front of his chest.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Fullbuster."

"Please. Gray will be fine." Gray hated being addressed so formally.

"As you wish." He nodded at Gray. "And your name?" He asked the watermage his gaze softening.

"Juvia Lockser." Juvia said trying not to blush under his gaze, that kept roaming her body.

"Such a fitting name for one so beautiful." Gray felt his temper spike but one glance at Juvias disinterest calmed him. "Please just call me Stan." He said. "Oh and do please take a seat. We have business to discuss." Stan gestured to the cream three seater nearest to the pair. Juvia was the first to take a seat, sitting right at the edge placing her hand on the armrest. Much to Juvias surprise Gray sat down right next to her, his arms still folded over his chest. _Gray-sama never sits this close to Juvia._ She followed his gaze which was locked onto Stan whose eyes were still on her. The billionaire took a seat opposite the pair on the other couch. _This must have been how Juvia felt when that blonde kept ogling me._

"So the job request is to take out some gang of unruly wizards?" Gray asked dragging the guys attention off of Juvia. _Mavis only knows what would've happened if I hadn't of come._ The icemage thought to himself, _Juvia really does attract a lot of attention even in such unrevealing clothing, not that that should be a surprise._ He took a sideways glance at his guild mate taking in the way the light from the windows filtered onto her face lighting up her creamy skin before turning his attention back to Stan.

"Yes. There have been robberies and attacks happening." He turned to look at Gray "Namely on young ladies." He looked to Juvia. "As stated on the request. I have hired you to eradicate the gang and their leader." Stan got up to walk over to the tall window pipe in hand. He took a long puff before continuing. "They are quite skilled wizards which is why I was worried about them maybe being more than just your average 'gang'." He paused. "They only seem to operate at night."

"I see." Gray replied. _It's a good thing I didn't let Juvia take this job on her own._

"Mr Musketty." Juvia began.

"Stan please." He scolded the watermage.

"Stan…. Juvia was wondering. Are there many wizards in the village?" Stan turned around to the face the two mages again.

"No. None. We have no idea where they are coming from." He looked back out to the gardens deep in thought.

"So our job will be in the night then?" Gray asked realising this job would be done on minimal sleep internally groaning.

"Yes I am afraid so. Please, I will have one of my butlers show you to your rooms. Feel free to sleep before dinner or see the mansion, whichever you wish. Dinner will be in a few hours at 6pm. You will both be dining with me tonight." He said not turning back to the mages until Juvia spoke up.

"Thank you." She said before bowing.

"No need to bow Juvia." Stan said. _Is that a blush on his face?_ Gray thought he had seen a small pink colour tinting the billionaires cheeks.

"Juvia is sorry. It is just a habit." She smiled as she turned to leave, Gray beside her.

The two of them made their way in heavy silence down the hall and up a spiral staircase before Gray spoke a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm not sure what I think about him." Gray said as they walked down another corridor stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Oh?" Juvia asked looking up at the icemage who had a scowl on his face.

"Yeah, he seems… fishy. He looks at you like you're…" He ran a hand through his black hair. "I don't know. I just don't like it." He finished dropping the subject.

"Juvia thinks he is a nice person. But he does stare a bit too much at Juvia. Its unnerving." She giggled and Gray grumbled something as they all came to a stop, their rooms were also located in the west wing of the mansion some way up from where they had just been. They reached Juvias room first.

"Miss Lockser." Juvias eyes snapped away from Gray and focused on the man in front of them. "This will be your room. The master picked it out especially earlier." Juvia flushed.

"Uh that was very nice of him." She suddenly felt very intrigued and nervous about 'her' room why had he picked it out for her? She went to open the door her hand shaking slightly, but the butler reached it first, opening it for her. "Th- thank you." She stammered as she entered closing her door behind her. The watermage took a deep breath as she placed her back against the door eyeing the room with scrutiny. It looked like a normal room. The whole room was made up of different shades of blue, and as Juvia made her way over to the big window and looked out she smiled to herself. A big water fountain bubbled outside, the sound of the water washing waves of comfort through her body. She closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath. The air in here was cold. She let out a small shiver as she checked out the massive en-suite bathroom she had. The whole room was tiled eggshell blue and a soft gray colour covered the floor, a massive deep bath tub sat in the middle of the room, it even had jets. Just off to the side was a door leading into a wet room with multiple shower heads hanging from the walls. Juvia couldn't wait to try them both out. Leaving the room she decided that she would do just that. As the watermage went to pick up a towel from the end of the bed there was a knock at her door. Cautiously the blunette moved to door and opened it slightly so she could peek out.

"Juvia it's me." The voice spoke.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed as she flung open the door to her room. "Can Juvia help you with something." She asked beaming from ear to ear.

"Well, I uh." He scratched the back of his head. "Have you checked out your room?" He asked feeling uncomfortable.

"Yes!" her eyes were shining, _she has the most beautiful blue eyes._ "Juvia has the most amazing bath!" Gray chuckled, of all the things she was amazed at a bath.

"That's not what I meant Juvia." The icemage looked both ways before whispering to her. "Can I come in?" Juvias face flushed scarlet.

"Gray-Gray-sama wants to come into Juvias room…." She cupped her hands over her mouth her mind whirring filling her with all new fantasies some of them including the bath tub and the wet room.

"Yes. That guy picked out your room didn't he? I just want to make sure there's nothing funny going on here. You know cameras and stuff." He now wore a blush on his face. When Gray had thought about this in his head it had seemed like a perfectly normal thing for him to want to do. But now Gray realised he was being over-protective. "Uh actually never mind, I'm sure it's fine, he's our client right." He turned to walk away but Juvia grabbed his wrist and yanked him into her room shutting the door behind them.

"Gray-sama is so sweet! Gray-sama can check out Juvias room if he wants!" Juvia exclaimed. Gray didn't really hear what Juvia had said as he was staring in awe at the watermages room. It was _nothing_ like his. He had a double bed a dresser and small en suite. The walls in Juvias room were painted a pale blue colour, except the wall behind the bed which was a deep dark blue, like the ocean.

"What… your room is so much nicer than mine!" He exclaimed without thinking; the watermage just blinked at him.

"What does Gray-sama mean?" She asked.

"All I have is a double bed, a dresser and a small en suite." He walked over to her bed, Juvias mind going into over drive again as he ran his hands over the pale blue covers and inspected the canopy above and the bedside tables. "I mean. You have a four poster bed! A wardrobe, dresser, dressing table, a sofa and a tv!" He definitely wanted this room.

"That's not all Gray-sama!" The excited watermage grabbed his arm dragging him to the window. "Juvia has a view of the most beautiful gardens! And water fountain." _This guy sure knows Juvia for someone who didn't recognise her earlier. It looks as though this room was done up especially for her._ "And come see the bathroom!" she dragged him into another big room which held the biggest bath Gray had ever seen and off to the side was a door.

"What's in there?" He asked eyeing the door suspiciously.

"A wet room!" Juvia bounded to the door opening it for Gray to see. He eyed the area suspiciously looking for any signs of cameras or peep holes.

"Well it all seems okay." He met her eyes getting lost in the sheer happiness that radiated from them.

"So no hidden cameras Gray-sama?" The blunette chuckled poking his side a few times causing Gray to tense up.

"Oi! Hey!" Gray exclaimed. He was _very_ ticklish. He spun around to poke her back but the watermage had squealed and already turned to run off. Gray chuckled as he ran after her, he caught up in no time at all as he grabbed Juvia around her waist holding her against him tickling her. Causing them both to start laughing especially as she squirmed in his arms.

"Gra-Gray-sama! Stop!" She laughed tears of joy forming in her eyes, this was the first time in her life she had wanted to _not_ be in his arms. The icemage stopped his assault after a few more seconds and Juvia turned to face him, both their faces pink and smiling.

"I will always win when it comes to tickle fights." He smirked at her taken by surprise as Juvia launched herself at him both of them hitting the floor as she straddled him tickling him anywhere she could. It took Gray a while to register what was happening and he was now squirming, wriggling and laughing beneath her.

"Juvia!" He cried out as he managed to grab a hold of her pulling her down onto him to stop her assault. Their eyes locked and it felt like the whole world had stopped. Like time had frozen and there was nothing but them. Juvia had never seen Gray more alive, more happy than this moment and it made her heart skip a beat. He looked more handsome than ever.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia whispered as she leaned in towards him.

Grays mind was spinning and he felt dizzy. _She looks beautiful._ Juvias eyes were bright and playful just like the ocean waves, they were so deep he felt like he could dive right into them. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as blood coursed throughout his body, she was leaning in to kiss him and he didn't want to stop her. He raised a hand to her the back of her head feeling her soft waves in his hands, her breath was grazing along his lips now and he was still lost in her eyes as the door opened.

"Erm excuse me." It was the butler.

 **A/N: I actually had this finished this yesterday but I didn't want to post it without checking for mistakes :3 I hope you all like it. I know the tickle scene seems a bit OOC on Grays part but I'd like to think that at this point in their relationship he would loosen up around Juvia, that he'd let his defences down occasionally. That's how I picture it anyway! What do you all think of my chapter titles? I try to be creative with them :-D**

 **Read & Review**

CrookedMoonlight


	5. The Not So Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 5 The not so calm before the storm

 **A/N:** **Thank you to everyone who followed and favourited! And to everyone who reviewed! I love getting reviews! So thank you! Here is Chapter 5!**

It took a few moments for the two of them to comprehend the situation as Juvia was lost in the gray eyes of the icemage beneath her. Even when someone else spoke in the room, the words didn't register in Juvias head, she was in heaven, the moment was perfect. It was only when the Grays face turned into a tomato and the startled look on his face was turned to one of panic that Juvia finally snapped out of her dream-like daze. Turning, Juvia stared wide eyed at the bedroom door, her heart in her mouth as her face resembled the colour beetroot. She knew she had to act fast.

"OH! Juvia is so clumsy with her feet!" She lied "Juvia just stumbled and Gray-sama caught Juvia but Juvia threw Gray-sama off balance and we tumbled to the floor!" It was silly really, Juvia just didn't want Gray-sama to make up an excuse. She didn't want him to feel awkward as he fumbled for a lie any lie. Juvia gave Gray a quick smile as she removed herself from him and got to her feet brushing herself off.

Gray eyed the watermage, surprised at how fast she had come up with an excuse, his heart was still pounding and he still felt an odd kind of buzz from the whole experience. His head was a mess. He was grateful for Juvias quick thinking. She turned to smile at him and he felt him start to lose himself again, Gray felt a strange weight shift and it took him a moment to realise Juvia was standing up now. Quickly he got up scratching the back of his head realising he was going to have to back up the story.

"Uh, yeah. Juvia was just showing me the view of the water fountain… as she came over to me she tripped and as I caught her we fell." The two mages looked at the little old butler in the doorway, he looked like he didn't believe a word of it. _Why should we have to be making excuses, it's not like we've done anything wrong…_ Gray thought to himself as the three of them stood there in silence.

"I see." The butler eyed them both. "Well dinner is in just over an hour, there are clothes for you both to wear in your dressers and wardrobe. It's always a formal occasion when the master wants to dine with guests so you need to look your best." As he finished he turned and walked out the bedroom closing the door behind him. Gray and Juvia both let out a breath they didn't realise they were holding in.

"Well that was close." Juvia was the one to speak, she fiddled with her hands in front of her and twisted on the spot pursing and un-pursing her lips.

Gray ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. Too close." He took a deep breath and looked at Juvia. _What am I doing? I'm so hot and cold with her. I wish I knew what I wanted._ The image of her leaning in towards him and her breath grazing his lips flashed into his mind again making his heart flutter. _I'm in no state to be making decisions._ "I'll see you at dinner Juvia." And without another word the icemage left, his heart weighing him down as he did, but he kept on walking, too afraid to glance back at her.

Juvia sighed and went to lay down on the bed. The watermage took off her boots and flopped down on the duvet, sinking into the pillows as she stared up at the canopy above her remembering the events that had just unfolded. She had leaned to kiss him, he hadn't pushed her away. Juvia could swear that he had _wanted_ her to, she was sure she could see it in his eyes, the way he had fiddled with her hair as she had grown ever closer to his lips, then that butler had interrupted them. Juvia pouted at the memory wanting to scold the nosy butler with her boiling water. It had been so perfect and unplanned. It had caught her off guard and had felt so right. Frustrated she decided to take a bath in the tub to try and soak away her frustrations, the sound of the running water calming and centering her thoughts, but even as she lay in the warm bubble bath Juvia was at a loss, she hadn't known what to expect after the butler had left. The watermage knew that it could've gone three different ways. Gray could've swept her off her feet and kissed her, that thought pleased Juvia, they could've talked about it, but he had just left. _Maybe he just needs some space._ Juvia hugged her knees to her chest before sinking back down into the bath again. Why was this job making her feel more and more uneasy by the passing hour.

Gray frantically climbed out the shower and rifled through the dresser in front of him. _Ah crap, I'm going to be late._ The icemage flung various items of clothing out the drawers onto the bed behind him. _Ah there it is._ He pulled out a small bow tie that had been buried in one of the drawers and not with the rest of the suit. _A formal dinner,_ Gray scoffed at idea as he got dressed _I have trouble keeping on my own clothes let alone someone else's._ As Gray straightened up his bow tie his mind shifted to the woman who had been on his mind all afternoon. _Juvia._ Gray sighed. He really didn't know what to do, but he would have to clear things up sooner or later. But for now he needed to get things straight or at least kind of straight in his head first. He took one last look in the mirror before heading out the door and down the corridor.

Juvia fiddled with the necklace clasp in her shaky hands. She hated wearing clothing that was revealing. Yes her dress coat was kind of revealing, but at least that was _just_ her legs, this dress that had been left for her was very pretty but she didn't think that red was really her colour. Sure it exaggerated her curves but Juvia just didn't like it. It wasn't her sort of dress, she liked long elegant dresses. This one was short and tarty, definitely not the type of dress she thought Stan would've picked out for her as he seemed kind of old fashioned for such a young master. Juvia now fiddled with the straps of her heels when there was a knock at her door.

"Juvia will be right there!" Juvia finally managed to do up the strap on the heels as she made her way over to the door peaking out through a small gap as she opened it. "Oh! Gray-sama!" Juvia smiled at him feeling self conscious.

"Come on or we'll be late." The icemage replied gruffly feeling stupid in the suit. Juvia pondered her thoughts on whether she really wanted to leave the safety of her bedroom in this poor excuse for a dress, she eyed the icemage who seemed to be growing impatient.

"Coming Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed a bit louder than she had meant to as she opened the door and stepped out shutting it behind her. As she looked up her eyes were captured in Grays his mouth open slightly.

"You look." _You look fucking amazing._ He thought but he knew he couldn't say that. "Really nice Juvia." The short red dress was driving his brain crazy as it tightly clung to every part of her body, the heels making her endlessly sexy legs seem even longer, her blue Fairy Tail mark in full view. His eyes travelled up pausing as he realised that every time she breathed her chest rose and fell _a lot._ Gulping he looked up to her smiling face. It wasn't the usual smile though. This one was small. Juvia tucked an escaped lock of hair behind her ear and Gray remembered the feel of those blue waves in his hand.

"Thank you Gray-sama. Juvia is pleased that you think so." She started walking down the hall wanting to release the built up nervous energy. Gray followed her. "Juvia feels ridiculous in such a skimpy dress though, Juvia can't even bend over without-"

Gray flailed his hands in front of her to stop her talking "It's fine Juvia no one is going to be asking you to do any bending!" He said with a high pitched tone. Just looking at her was doing funny things to his insides let alone her putting thoughts into his hormonal head to. The watermage giggled and then touched the top of her head as they continued to dinner.

"Juvia also feels odd not wearing a hat." She started patting the air around her head as they turned a corner.

"Well I like your-" He was interrupted as the pair came to a stop in the dining hall.

"Juvia! My you do look outstanding in that dress!" Stan exclaimed from his seat at the dining table.

"Thank you Stan." The watermage went to bow.

"Oh." One of the butlers exclaimed.

Gray caught her arm "Juvia. Seriously don't bow. Remember. You said you couldn't bow?" Gray whispered out the corner of his mouth sweat dropping, a small blush lining both their cheeks Juvia going wide eyed she realised she had nearly flashed the butlers at the doors.

"Gray-sama is so modest." Juvia whispered back to him secretly hoping that one day he would let her bend over for him. Maybe later….

"Please do come and take a seat." Stan gestured for the two of them to sit in front of him. Gray went to sit in front of Stan but he stopped him. "I would like Juvia to sit there please." Gray simply nodded but inside he was seething. Juvia obliged and thanking him took the seat opposite him with Gray on her left. "You both do scrub up well don't you." He glanced at Gray before turning his full attention to Juvia. "I do hope you found the fit of the dress okay." He picked up a glass and took a sip.

"Juvia thinks it's a bit short actually." She fiddled with her hands slightly in her lap trying not to sound ungrateful.

"Yes it is different to your normal attire. But like I said before you do look stunning. Red really suits you." Stan swirled his drink around in his glass as the meals came out.

Gray ate his food with force, making sure he skewered the chicken with his fork as Stan flirted with Juvia like he wasn't even present. Juvia was trying to avoid his flirtatiousness whilst still being polite. Gray glanced at her from the side again, she still had barely touched her food and when the maids came to take the dishes away she simply said she wasn't feeling hungry, that she had had a big lunch before they got here. Which Gray knew was a lie. Stan continued to talk about anything and everything with Juvia as he drank, Gray had also noticed that his eyes kept wandering lower than Juvias face, Gray had to keep reminding himself that Stan was the client and freezing him or punching him would not go down well. Stan had offered the two mages alcohol with dinner (which he was drinking) but they turned him down wanting to be sharp in case they needed to fight. Stan asked Juvia questions about jobs she had taken on previous to this one and Juvia told him about some of them. Mainly the ones she went on with Gray much to Stans distaste. _We've really been on that many together?_ Gray thought, shocked at first but the more he listened the more he recalled. _How could I have forgotten? We always had fun, even with Juvia acting all crazy._

"So you were once aligned with Phantom Lord? What made you do that?" Stan asked the watermage he wanted to know everything about her. Her life was as mesmerising as her beauty.

Something caught Grays eyes under the table. It was Juvias hands. She was fiddling with them more and more a sign of her growing discomfort.

"Juvia didn't have an easy childhood. Phantom Lord was the first place to really accept Juvia." Her voice dropped laced with sadness, Grays heart squeezed and he looked from her hands to her face, her smile just hanging on her eyes never faltering, remaining neutral as Stan pressed on oblivious.

"I see. So your childhood then." Juvias hands stopped fiddling and she straightened in her chair as dark memories of countless beatings flashed through her mind. "What happened to you then to make you join Phantom Lord?" He took another long sip of his drink. "You're a very interesting person Juvia." Juvias smile faltered, her eyes distanced as she fiddled with her fingers in her lap. The silence was heavy as Stan waited for the watermage to answer.

"Juvia…. Well….. Juvia…." She didn't know where to begin, she just wanted to run away from here, from this room, out the dress and away from Stan. He was opening wounds and memories that were best kept sealed. It started to rain outside, heavily, causing it pelt the windows so hard Gray was sure they were going to break. It was Juvias rain. He didn't know what to do. What to say. "Juvia? Was it really that bad?" Stan asked again. Juvias hands shook in her lap now as the rain got heavier. "This rain has come about all of a sudden… I didn't think we were expecting any." He turned to face the big arch windows.

Gray placed his hand over Juvias, causing the watermage to look at him. The rain stopped almost instantaneously making a smile pull at Grays lips. Juvia stared into his eyes, _Gray-sama cares._ His eyes were normally so cold but now were now gentle and caring. He squeezed her hand making Juvia blush slightly.

"Thanks for dinner Stan, it's getting late now so I think we'll be off." Gray said as he stood up placing his hand on Juvias shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

The billionaire spun around in his seat to face them, he'd been distracted by the rain. "Oh. Together?" He eyed the hand resting on Juvias shoulder. He opened his mouth to say more but Gray stopped him wanting to get Juvia out of there.

"Yes. Together. We have a job to do. It is night and I think me and Juvia should familiarise ourselves with the layout of the town." Juvia got up from her seat carefully, pulling the bottom of the dress down as she did.

"Ah. Yes. I see. Well stay safe and good luck. Thank you for joining me for dinner. It isn't often I have company." At that last comment Gray felt a pang of guilt for the billionaire. All that money and he was alone. No-one to share his thoughts with. Gray glanced to his right glad in that moment for Juvia. He trusted her implicitly he knew he could tell her anything.

"Thank you for dinner." Juvia said as she turned and walked out the room, the second the doors closed to the dining room behind her she bolted for the front doors needing to be outside in the air. The butlers scrambled to open the doors in time as Juvia grabbed hold of the railings on the Veranda taking a deep shaky breath as the sky let out a drizzle. The rain was comforting as it trickled down her face, she imagined it washing out her memories of her childhood and the memories of this evenings meal. A few more breaths later and Juvia felt almost sane again.

"Juvia…." The voice was soft and deep at the same time. It was Gray, she was sure she could practically sense him. _Maybe I do really have a built in Gray-sama-dar_ Juvia thought to herself as Gray came and stood next to her their elbows touching. Gray didn't really know what to say. He wanted to ask her if she was okay, he wanted to tell her he hated how much Stan flirted with her, he wanted to apologise for walking out earlier, he wanted to hold her again. All at once.

"Juvia is fine Gray-sama." Juvia could see he was having an internal battle. Gray turned to look at her, how was it she always knew what to say? "Juvia just needs to take a walk." He continued to stare at her. He knew she wasn't okay.

"Yeah, I'll come with you. I wasn't joking about familiarising ourselves with the streets, although it would've made more sense to do it in the day…" He trailed off realising she was still in a dress. "Shouldn't we get changed first anyway. Maybe we can get a good nights sleep and do this in the morning?" The watermage turned to face away from him focusing on the gates at the bottom of the driveway that was lit by mini lamps.

"Juvia can't, Juvia doesn't want to go back in there yet. Dress or no dress Juvia needs to go for walk. Besides the streets will be quieter at night Gray-sama. It will be easier to memorise them." Gray nodded and they made their way down the gravel drive the gates opening for them as the butlers buzzed them out.

The streets of Windmill Village weren't actually all that confusing, it was a small village and all the roads except Stans joined up to one another. The main street went the whole way through town, there were few alleyways which made patrolling them easier. The pair passed a blue and white striped cart selling caramarde franks and Grays face lit up straight away, the two of them had been travelling in silence so far and this was the perfect ice breaker.

"Hey Juvia want a caramade frank?" He asked the watermage drawing her out of her thoughts.

"It's okay Gray-sama Juvia isn't-" Her stomach let out a loud rumble.

"Well your stomach disagrees and besides you didn't eat dinner." He turned back to the old merchant and ordered two. He handed one to Juvia.

"Thanks Gray-sama." Juvia smiled at him, a genuine smile. "That's very kind of you." She took a big bite of it. Gray smiled as he watched her, remembering the time in Guild that he had shown her how to eat them, it was her first time and she had got very sticky.

"Don't mention it." He took a bite of his as they walked further up the street near the top of the village, Juvias heels clicking on the cobbles being the only sound. "Remember when I showed you how to eat one of these?" He turned to her smiling. Juvia blushed at the memory.

"Yes. And Juvia wasn't very good at it." She remembered herself twirling the sticky goo around her fingers, at the time she had been so embarrassed but now the memory made her smile.

"No you weren't. But we've eaten enough now that you've got it perfect." Gray said as he finished his last bite tossing his wrapper in a nearby trashcan.

"Juvia wants to make more memories like that." She turned to face the icemage as they walked. Gray didn't know what to say (again) did she mean with him? Or in general?

"Er I'm sure you will Juvia. That's what life is about, making memories." He took her empty wrapper off her and put it in a bin.

"Juvia wants to make so many good memories that they overwrite all the bad ones…" Juvia looked into his eyes, not saying what she really wanted to say for once. He'd only back away if she told him she wanted to make those memories with _him_ it'd put him in an awkward position. He looked back at her an odd feeling creeping over him as they turned down a side road about to go into the neighbouring alleyway.

"Ahh hello there pretty lady, what are you doing out this late at night? Come say hi to me and my friends." A drunk voice wafted in their direction and Gray positioned his body automatically slightly in front of Juvia.

"Not a chance. Now come out here and show yourself!" Gray shouted as four men emerged from the depths of darkness out the alleyway magic in hand. They were going to have to fight.

 **A/N:** **I hoped you enjoyed it! The story takes a quicker pace from the next chapter! Don't forget to favourite and review! I never know whether to add more description about the rooms and streets and things.**

 **Read & Review**

CrookedMoonlight


	6. The Beginning Of The End

Chapter 6. The Beginning Of The End.

 **A/N:** **Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites :-D Okay this is my first ever fight scene so please excuse the bumps - if it isn't good I will come back and edit the chapter!**

Gray eyed the four wizards in front of them. "So you're wizards." The icemage stated not letting any of them out of his sight.

"Yeah we are. We're all fire wizards." A slim well spoken guy with long white hair spoke. Gray smirked. Him and Juvia could take them they had the advantage. He looked at the other three guys, one had purple hair and was well built, one had green hair and a nasty scar on his left cheek. Finally his eyes fell on a shorter, fatter guy. He seemed to be drunk. _He must've been the one who spoke to us from the alley,_ Gray thought recalling the slurred speech.

"We can take them Gray-sama." Juvia had stepped up beside him, eyes fixed on the wizards in front of them, Gray thought she looked _hot_ stood there, hands on her hips in her short red dress and heels. But now wasn't the time. She glanced at him her blue orbs oozing confidence a smirk on her lips.

"Yeah, they're no match for us." Gray smiled at the watermage his heart pounding in anticipation for the battle.

"Oh hold your horses there girly!" The short wizard smirked. "Sexy and cocky." The drunk wizard looked her up and down. "So you two are both wizards to." He slurred. Gray growled at the drunk fire wizard not liking the way his eyes roamed Juvia.

"Four against two is such a waste of magic and effort." The white haired mage spoke up raising a hand palm facing the sky. "You two go." He nodded to the green and purple haired wizards. "You know what your next assignment is. Go. We'll clean up here." _Assignment_ Gray thought. _So they're following orders from someone._

"Sorry to say this, but I don't think you'll be going anywhere." Gray placed his fist to his palm as the two wizards turned to run up the alley. "ICE MAKE BARRICADE!" The icemage shouted as a huge wall of ice blocked the fire wizards path.

Out of the corner of his eye Gray saw a huge ball of fire coming his way but he didn't have anytime to react it was coming to quickly.

"WATER CYCLONE!" Juvia shot a powerful cyclone of water at the oncoming ball of fire stopping the attack in its tracks. "Gray-samas barricade didn't last long against their fire magic." Juvia commented, Gray glanced to the alley and sure enough the barricade had been melted. _Damn their fire magic is strong._

"It seems that I definitely underestimated you." The white haired wizard said. "Nevertheless we will beat you!" He shot a spear of flames at the pair of Fairy Tail mages catching them both off guard.

"Holy crap!" The icemage exclaimed as he jumped to his left, Juvia jumping in the opposite direction. "Ice-make lance!" He commanded as spears of ice shot at his opponent.

"Water nebula!" Juvia yelled shooting two powerful streams of water at the drunken wizard wanting to get him out the picture so that they could focus on the white haired mage.

The white haired wizard melted Grays ice lances as a column of fire came hurtling towards him.

"Ice-make shield!" He shouted forming a shield of solid ice in front of him however it was no match for the column of fire that cut through it like a hot knife through butter, the flames scorching his body on impact. _These aren't just any gang of wizards. They're far too skilled._ His body hit the floor hard. He ignored the pain and jumped back up getting out the way of the fire, firing some ice-make arrows at the skilled fire wizard. He was sure one of them would hit their mark.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted as Gray was thrown backwards by bright orange and red flames. The icemage barely heard his comrade call out to him. She turned to the mage who had shot her Gray-sama down with an evil look in her eye. "How dare you hurt my Gray-sama!" The watermage shouted at the shorter fire wizard. "You'll pay!" Juvia spun around as some ice-make arrows shot past her flying towards the taller slimer wizard. "Water!-" She was cut off as she was engulfed by a circle of fire. Hot fire. The watermage started to choke.

"I don't think so pretty girl!" The drunk wizard now seemed sober and he laughed at her struggling to breathe in the smoke created by the ring of fire. "Lets see what's under that sexy little red dress of yours!" He laughed, making the circle smaller, singeing the dress and Juvia causing her to flinch and yelp.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! ICE-MAKE GEYSER!" Gray shouted turning his attention from the slimmer wizard to the shorter one as he made a geyser of ice, however his attack was soon thwarted as a huge wall of fire melted the geyser but he seemed to have at least knocked the guy onto the floor with it.

"I don't think I'm needed here anymore." The white haired mage spoke to his fellow wizard. "You seem to have the situation under control." He turned walked off into the alleyway.

"Gr-Gray-sama." Juvia choked feeling dizzy from the fumes. "Juvia will be fine. Go after him." Juvia gave the icemage the best smile she could conjure. The flames were so hot. Gray stared at her for a few more moments torn between fighting this guy here or going after the one who seemed to have the most information. He didn't want to leave her. He closed his eyes and growled.

"I… I can't just leave you-"

"Just go Gray-sama! Trust Juvia." His eyes snapped open meeting hers. She was in pain, but he could see under that she had some kind of plan.

"I'll come back for you!" He ran off after the white haired wizard. He was going to get the battle over and done with as quickly as possibly.

Juvia watched as her beloved disappeared into the dark alley and when he was out of sight she turned to face the guy on the floor who was starting to get up, she couldn't take much more of the heat from the ring of fire. Focusing she closed her eyes and drew strength from within.

"Waterlock!" The watermage choked focusing her energy on the fire user as she engulfed him in her water lock. Catching him by surprise he lost his focus and the ring of fire dissipated. Juvia was free. "Water slicer!" The water user threw sharp blades of water towards the fire wizard, panting as she tried to get clean air into her lungs.

Gray pounded down the alley as he caught up with his opponent just as they reached a clearing. _I need to get rid of this guy quickly and get information from him._ The icemage thought. _But this guy seems to be clever I'll need a strategy. That or just go all out. It normally works for Natsu._

"So I see you left that rather gorgeous watermage to fend for herself back there." Gray growled as his heart squeezed, he hadn't wanted to leave her back there, but he trusted her. Trusted her judgement. If she said she could handle it then she could. Gray just didn't like the thought of her being all battered and bruised.

"She can handle herself. I wouldn't underestimate her." Gray smirked, Juvia was strong, mentally and physically. Stronger than she knew. "Now enough talk let's do this!" Gray said as he fired some ice-make spears towards the wizard hitting him like a thousand needles and sending him flying backwards into a wall.

The firemage was chuckling as he stood up wiping some blood off his lower lip. "She may be strong but Magnus is stronger. He is the most brutal fire wizard I know." Grays anger flared up, _I need to get this over with._ "There may not be much of that dress left either when he's done with her." The white haired man sneered, Grays control snapping as he sprung forwards an ice-make sword in hand forcing the fire wizard back against an unbroken part of the wall, his sword against the opposing mages throat.

"Who do you work for? Why are you here, in this village?" Grays was pissed, he was worried for Juvia. The image of her struggling for breath in that ring of fire flashing through his mind. "Answer me!" He said his voice raised as he pressed the sword closer against the throat of his enemy.

The wizard pinned against the wall snickered at Gray as the sword was pressed tighter against him drawing a trickle of blood across his neck.

"And what makes you think we have someone higher up. What if it was just the four of us? A rogue group of wizards." He questioned Gray causing Gray to loosen the sword as he thought about what the fire mage had just said. Seizing the opportunity the fire user conjured up a ball of flame in one of his hands melting the sword in Grays as he punched him hard in the stomach with his other one.

Gray doubled over groaning. He'd let his guard down. He'd been fooled. Before the icemage had time to defend another fire attack came his way, a huge column of fire engulfed him burning his skin. Gray managed to freeze the column of fire but not before the fire wizard came up from behind him grabbing his head and smashing Gray down to the floor pressing his face hard into the cobbles. Gray couldn't think, all he could feel was pain.

"When I am finished here, I'm going to go and join my friend in defeating and defiling that sex-on-legs friend of yours." He whispered into Grays ear as he got up, now keeping Gray down on the floor with his foot on his head as Grays mind went blank, his body hot with rage. There was _no_ way in hell that he was going to let that happen.

"ICE-MAKE FLOOR!" Gray shouted as the whole floor turned to ice causing the fire user to slip up. Gray shot up off the floor, used to the ice as he sent a flurry of arrows and lances at his opponent. Panting and bloodied Gray cast an ice-make geyser on the fire wizard, freezing him in a column of ice. "I won't let that happen." The icemage said as he neared the struggling firemage who was trying to melt the ice but failing. "This is the last time I'm gonna ask you. Why are you here?" Gray unfroze his opponents head so he could speak. The fire wizard just laughed at Gray.

"I won't tell you." Gray grabbed him by his neck tightening his grip.

"I strongly suggest you rethink your answer. I don't take it lightly when my guild mates are threatened." Juvia flashed through his mind again and Grays patience began to wear thinner.

The white haired wizard started to choke as he struggled to breath. "Fine. I'll tell you one thing. That's it." Gray kept hold of the guys throat not loosening his grip. "He's after that girl of yours. We knew it was her by the mark on her thigh. He wants her." Grays hold on him tightened. _It was a trap. They had walked right into a trap. But how had they known that Juvia would come along?_ His blood ran cold. _She was going to take the job on her own to. She wouldn't have stood a chance._ The wizard choked blood before passing out under Grays grasp. _Crap I needed more information out of him. I would've killed him, but that isn't the guild style. Unfortunately._ He turned to face the alleyway he had originally come from. _Juvia, just hang on._ He sent a silent message to watermage as ran back into the alleyway.

Juvia was panting hard, she felt tired already from the combination of the flames and smoke that had just trapped her. Her opponent however was practically unharmed. He had avoided her water slicers, just, causing them to take down an old oak tree.

"You're a water wizard eh. Normally a fire wizard would quake at such an advantage. But not me." He grinned at Juvia showing her that he was missing a front tooth. "Me and the boss have big things planned for you girly." Juvia grimaced at the thought as he licked his lips.

"Juvia wont be taken down as easily as you think!" She exclaimed as she threw a water cane at him, lashing the fire users waist hard causing him to grunt.

"So you want to play hard to get do you!" He smirked as he threw a stream of fire at her, Juvia jumped out the way but the fire seemed to bend at will burning the side of her dress, she retaliated with a powerful water cyclone putting a stop to the fire and sending its user backwards to the floor. _Juvia has to end this quickly._ The watermage followed up with another water cane, hitting the fire wizards a dozen times before letting up her attack. It was over. Or so she thought. "Nice try love!" Juvia was stunned, how was he still conscious after taking damage from her water cyclone full on and then her water cane.

"Juvia is not your love!" The watermage exclaimed pouting and scowling. "Juvia belongs to Gray-sama only!" She stared at the grotesque man in front of her as he just laughed at her.

"Fire whip!" He shouted sending multiple whips of fire towards the watermage, knocking her to her knees then hitting her into the ground, burning her with every hit. "What's wrong baby, don't like the heat? I'm about to turn it up a notch, although I must say, you nearly had me earlier with your water cyclone and water cane." He kept on whipping Juvia with his flames as she was helpless to do anything. "Fire ring!" He roared as Juvia became surrounded by a ring of fire that was so close to her she couldn't move without being burned. _Juvia has to think of something! Juvia told Gray-sama that Juvia would be okay!_ The watermage grimaced as the flames kept on striking her. An image of this afternoons events flashed into her head, remembering how her lips had almost touched his. Juvia wanted that again. She had to fight.

"Waterlock!" The watermage shouted as a huge ball of water engulfed her and put out the ring of fire that had been surrounding her.

"What the hell? Suicide! The boss will not be happy!" The fire user said stunned, watching as the ball of water rose higher into the air.

"Think again! Sierra!" Juvia shouted as she plummeted from the sky, her body entirely made of water as she mustered up all her strength soaring through the air and straight into the fire wizard pummelling him into the floor. As her body returned to normal Juvia stood up, knees shaking as she used the rest of her magic to attack him with a water cyclone to make sure he was down. Exhausted the water mage wiped the sweat off her forehead and made her way to the nearest building leaning back against the side of it. The bricks cool against her semi naked back. There really wasn't much left of the tarty red dress except that it covered most of her boobs, butt and a tiny part of her stomach. That fight had been a lot harder than it should've been. Those wizards were far more skilled than she had anticipated. She wondered how her Gray-sama had gotten on. She hoped he wasn't too hurt.

Gray emerged out of the dark and dingy alley that smelt like fish, to see what looked like had been a tough battle. The cobbled area was a mess. The whole area were covered scorch marks, holes, smashed stones, a broken tree and water. Just off to the right a crater caught Grays eye. His heart fell. What had happened to Juvia. The icemage made his way over to the pit and to his relief he saw the fat fire wizard Magnus lying there. Unconscious. Gray wanted to kick him awake and demand where Juvia was.

"Gray-sama?" Grays heart skipped a beat at the melodious sound of Juvias voice that washed through his body. He spun around to his left to see the watermage in the shadows propped up against a building.

"Juvia." He breathed out as he made his way over to her, as he got closer he could see that she had some nasty cuts and burns over her waist and legs. Juvia propelled herself off the wall and into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck as she buried her face into his bare chest. She didn't care if he didn't hold her back she just needed to be with him.

Gray was shocked at how fast Juvia had moved off the wall to him, her arms around his neck. He was very aware of how little clothing she was wearing and wondered where and when he had lost his shirt to. Juvias dress had been torn to shreds and as he wrapped his arms around her waist he felt a warmth spread through him and he heard Juvias breath catch in her throat. _At least she is still in one piece._ Gray moved one hand from her back to her head holding her into his chest as they stood there in silence a few moments longer, feeling her once silky soft hair now wet and sticky with sweat and blood.

"Juvia is so so happy you're safe Gray-sama!" She smiled up at him tears forming in her eyes. He stared down into those shiny deep blue orbs unsure of what to do. His head wanted him to just nod and not say anything but his heart wanted to kiss the tears away.

"I'm glad your safe to." He kept his gaze on hers as he decided what to do. _I know I care about her, as more than just a guild mate. More than a close friend. More than nakama._ Deciding not to leave her hanging he placed a short kiss on her forehead before wiping her escaped tears off her face gently with his thumbs. "Let's get back." All Juvia could do was nod, her face scarlet as they made their way back in the dark of night, supporting each other with their arms, down the lit cobbled streets to the mansion.

 **A/N:** **It's a bit sticky to start but I feel it got better towards the end! Please read and review! Also you know you have Fairy Tail on the brain when you call one of your work colleagues Gray by accident! Woops! Haha!**

 **Read & Review**

CrookedMoonlight


	7. We're Having A Ball

Chapter 7. We're Having A Ball

 **A/N:** **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites and also all the silent readers! I was originally going to have them do a unison raid in the last chapter but I wanted a bit of fluff! Here is chapter 7! Expect some fluff and angst! Sorry about the mix up with chapters 5 & 6 being the same I must've updated 6 onto 5's chapter! But it is all sorted now! Enjoy!**

The sun was starting to set as Juvia awoke giving the blue room a warm orange glow. Stretching, the weary watermage began to wake up properly as she thought about the previous night. When Gray and Juvia had returned in the early hours of the morning Stan was still up and after fussing over Juvias injuries (not so much Grays) he announced that he was holding a ball the following evening, and seeing as she had slept most of the day the ball was merely hours away. Sighing she rolled over onto her side clutching the soft fluffy duvet into her chest, ten more minutes wouldn't hurt, the watermage still couldn't shake that bad feeling she'd had ever since they had arrived at the village. Even though her and Gray-sama had defeated two of the four wizards they had met last night who was to say there weren't more at that skill level or higher? And who was their leader anyway.

Gray awoke grumbling, he had slept well for most of the day after he had walked off his restlessness earlier in the morning, but his dreams of a certain blunette had struck a nerve. He ran his hand through his hair. _They're just dreams_ the icemage told himself as he walked into the little ensuite to take a shower before getting ready for the ridiculous ball. He had dreamt of kissing her soft plump lips and running his hands up her long legs, over her small waist and tangling his fingers in her soft blue waves before she had been pulled away from him screaming.

He stepped into the shower enjoying the feel of the powerful rays on his tired skin, he could feel them washing away all his worries clearing his head. He needed to think properly about how he felt about the watermage. _She's more than a friend. Why can't I admit it? Even to myself. I know the reason why I feel protective of her. I know why my heart squeezes when she smiles. I know why I feel warm when we touch._ Gray clenched his fist. _So why am I so afraid of the words._ The shower ran hot burning his skin.

"Crap!" The icemage shouted, cursing the shower as he got out wrapping a small white towel around his waist as he made his way back into the bedroom to wear yet another suit and bowtie. Stan had graciously given him another after he had discarded and torn the one he had had on last night.

Juvia was soaking in the large bath tub again mindlessly, she was unsure. Gray-sama had kissed her on her forehead and returned her embrace. But that was all. They hadn't spoken about it. They hadn't really had the chance though either. _Maybe Juvia can approach the subject tonight._ The watermage thought a smile creeping back onto her face growing wider and wider. _Gray-sama had kissed Juvia!_ Not the other way around. Juvia instinctively touched the place on her forehead that Gray had kissed. _Gray-sama didn't have to kiss Juvia! Or hug her back! Gray-sama must like Juvia!_ Juvia went off into a daydream about their wedding and children. They would have such perfect, beautiful and loved children. Juvias face was practically steaming when she snapped out of her fantasy. With renewed enthusiasm for her beloved the watermage got ready for ball, flittering and dancing around her room, she was ecstatic, she was like a cork about to burst out of a champagne bottle. Juvia fixed her hair and makeup, before going to her wardrobe wondering what skimpy dress Stan would have her in tonight. However when the watermage opened the doors to the wardrobe her heart skipped a beat. In front of her was the most beautiful dark purple dress she had ever seen. The watermage gasped as she ran her down the soft silky material. _It's so beautiful._ Juvia carefully took the dress out the wardrobe and slipped into it, admiring it in the full length mirror. It was stunning, the dark purple bringing out the blue colour in her hair. The dress' deep v neck showing off her abundant clevage but not too much and clinging to all her curves before making its way down to the floor elegantly. The watermage turned to the side to see a slit all the way up her left leg to the top of her thigh showing off the Fairy Tail mark. The straps of the gown criss-crossed over her back. It was elegant and beautiful. Juvia felt enchanted and a little overwhelmed by it. It didn't need any accessories but a small pair of silver diamond stud earrings really did set the whole thing off, twinkling in the lights. The watermage had decided to wear her hair up in a high ponytail but still had two locks of hair falling either side of her face, her fringe falling just above her eyes. Juvia glanced in the mirror once more, she was lucky she had remembered pack some of Porlyuscia potions which sped up her healing, her wounds were almost completely invisible. There was a tap at the bedroom door, and Juvias heart went into overdrive. _Gray-sama?!_ She nervously made her way to the door.

"Juvia." It wasn't Gray. It was Stan.

"Stan, why are you outside Juvias room?" The watermage asked eyeing him in a silky dark blue suit.

"Why I came to escort you to the ball." He replied smiling, simply holding out his arm for her to take.

The watermage chewed her cheek. She had wanted Gray-sama to escort her to the ball. But Stan was the client so she couldn't really say no. "Thank you Stan. That's very kind of you." She gave him a small smile and the two of them made their way down the many hallways to the ball room. "Juvia wants to say thank-you for the dress Stan. It is very beautiful."

Stan turned to her face her "Huh, I didn't buy you that dress. It is stunning but it isn't my taste in dresses no matter how gorgeous you look in it." Juvia looked at him wide eyed. _If Stan didn't buy it for her then who did?_ "It was found in a box on a table in the dining hall with a note saying that it was for you and to put in your wardrobe for tonight."

"Do you still have the note?" Juvia wanted to read it for herself.

"No. I incinerated it." There was a jealous tone in his voice. "I wanted to incinerate the dress to, but it would've been a waste of such an exquisite gown. Even if I don't like it." He finished as they turned to the ball room.

As they entered the ballroom Juvia was staggered by the size of the room it was huge. To the right of the room was a bar and in the top right hand corner were musicians. At the centre of the room hung from the ceiling was a beautiful diamond chandelier glistening in the lights. The whole room was filled with a sea of people in various colours and styles of dresses and gowns from red to yellows, blues, greens and pinks. All the men wore a suit and Juvia couldn't help but wonder where her Gray-sama was. The watermage started to feel excited and nervous, _what will Gray-sama think of Juvia in this dress?_ Juvia knew she looked good and she hoped the icemage would think so to. Juvia and Stan walked further into the sea of people, saying hello to a few of them before Stan stopped and faced her.

"I'm going to get us some drinks." He said as he turned and left her in the middle of the room. _He hadn't even asked Juvia what Juvia wanted._ The watermage thought to herself as the billionaire walked over to bar.

"There you are." Juvia felt her skin prick and her heart speed up as she turned around to see her Gray-sama standing there giving her that gorgeous half smile that melted her heart. When their eyes met Juvia felt like the whole of the room had emptied, that it was just the two of them, the music seemed to be drowned out by the sound of her rapid heart beat, even though they were about six feet apart to her it felt like they were only mere inches. Her skin felt hot and her cheeks flush.

Gray stood there in shock mesmerised by her beauty, he knew when he had first seen the dress that it would suit her but had no idea that it would have this kind of affect on _him._ He loved the way the dress clung to her curvaceous figure, the way it fell down to her toes, the way the deep dark purple set off the blue of her hair, the slit up the left side all the way up to the top of her thigh and the way it showed enough flesh but not too much. It was elegant and damn sexy. He had a nervous lump in his throat he had no idea what to say. His emotions were heightened, they always were around her that why he had tried to push her way before. He hadn't wanted to _feel._

Juvia closed the distance between them reaching up, Gray was rooted to the spot as he inhaled sharply smelling the perfume she was wearing making him dizzy. He was shocked when her arms didn't reach for him but rather his bow tie.

"Gray-sama! Your bow ties all crooked!" The watermage scolded, giggling as she rearranged his bow tie.

"I… You… I mean…" He spluttered. _Just spit it out dumbass_ he chastised himself. He grabbed her wrists as she looked up into his gray eyes. "You look beautiful Juvia." His heart was pounding, her heart felt like it had skipped about ten beats, his brain hadn't really registered the words he had just said, hers absorbed them. _Gray-sama thinks Juvia is beautiful!_ The watermage blushed. "So…" he scratched the back of his head. "You uh like the dress." He asked casting his eyes away from hers embarrassed letting go of her wrists.

 _Gray-sama was the one who brought the dress?!_ "Gray-sama brought the dress for Juvia?" Her eyes grew wide. No-one had ever brought her anything. "Juvia loves it, it's beautiful. The most beautiful gown Juvia has ever seen." She kept her voice even swallowing her fangirling. "But why would Gray-sama buy Juvia such a beautiful dress?" She asked as she finished straightening his bow tie and took a small step backwards. Gray looked back to Juvia. There were so many different answers to that question. _Because I know you'd hate what Stan would give you to wear? Because a beautiful woman deserves an equally beautiful dress? Because I have feeling for you? To say thank you for everything you've ever done for me?_

"Well I couldn't sleep so I took a walk through the town and went past a shop window and that dress was on display." He met her eyes again. "When I saw it I remembered that the dress you had on last night was torn to shreds. I know you prefer longer dresses. I knew you wouldn't have anything to wear tonight so I thought I'd buy it." He was blushing now. "Here, it's missing something." Juvia stared at the icemage as he reached down his collar slipping off his necklace. Juvia had never seen Gray without his necklace. He never parted with it. Her blush grew deeper as the cool silver sword settled against her skin and nestled between her breasts. She looked up to Grays eyes as he did the clasp up. "Now it's perfect…" His voice trailed off as he stared into her blue eyes that were as deep and full as the ocean.

"Excuse me." A posh voice interrupted them causing the two mages to pull away from each other. It was Stan. "I have a drink for you at the bar. But I rather like this piece of music. May I?" He held out his hand to Juvia who just stared at it dumbfounded, still in a daze from Gray-samas words and actions. She looked up to the blonde haired man in front of her. He had been so gracious and welcoming towards her.

"Of course. But Juvia really isn't that good at dancing!" She chimed smiling. Gray folded his arms over his chest.

"That's okay, I can show you." He smiled at her, she really was a masterpiece and so polite. Juvia took his hand as Gray watched the two of them disappear into the sea of people. He needed a drink. So he made his way to the bar.

Stan danced with the watermage, amazed at how well she danced, _like the rolling ocean._ "You dance very well for someone who 'isn't that good' Juvia." He said keeping his hands on her shoulders. "That dress is growing on me." He smiled at her.

"Thank you Stan. That's very nice of you to say so." Juvia blushed slightly he was a very honest and respectable man. A few more pieces of music came and went and Stan grew closer to Juvia hands now on her waist.

"Juvia." He asked seriously. Looking into her eyes.

"Yes?" Why did she feel so nervous all of a sudden?

"I want to ask you." He seemed to be trying to find the right words. "Will you marry me?" Juvia stopped dancing, infact she felt faint. Had he really just asked her that question? They barely knew each other.

"Stan. I can't-" She began backing off slightly.

"Please. I know it's sudden. I know we don't know each other all that well. But I want to get to know you better. You're very beautiful, very polite and I think I can make you happy. You'd make me happy Juvia." Juvia stared at him. "Please consider it." He turned at walked off giving her some space. Juvia wanted to run from the room again but at the same time she wanted to run after him and tell him how impossible it was. She loved Gray-sama. She was completely overwhelmed. She felt as though she was dissolving into the floor and as the watermage looked down she realised she had started to shift into her waterbody, well atleast her feet had.

"Hey. You alright Juvia?" Gray was in front of her and she hadn't even realised. "Anyone home?" He waved a hand in front of her face but all she did was stare. "Hey Juvia you're starting to freak me out here." He grabbed her shoulders and looked to her feet and saw that she was shifting to her waterbody. _Crap. She must be really freaked._ The icemage took a step closer. "Hey Juvia." He stared into her blue eyes which seemed lost and hazy. "Care to dance?" He ran his hand down her arm to her delicate one lacing his fingers through hers. The watermages eyes grew wide as she seemed to be coming back to him.

"Gray-sama…." She finally blinked. "Wants to DANCE with Juvia?" She squeaked as a smile grew on her face.

"Uh. Yeah." _Crap._ He hated dancing. Juvia pulled Gray ecstatically further into the sea of people and placed her hands on his shoulders as he placed his hands on her waist gently. He looked into her eyes as they started to sway to the music. Dancing actually wasn't too hard. It helped that Juvia was good at it. Her movements were as fluid as water. The icemage kept glancing down at his feet to make sure he wasn't going to step on her toes. "You know we'll have to go by at least midnight right? We still have a job to do."

"Juvia knows." She smiled at him as he twirled her away and then back to him, wrapping his arms around her waist to her stomach as he caught her. Their eyes locking, faces inches apart, lips parting. Stan words reverberated in Juvias mind, feeling guilty she pulled away back to their normal dancing position. _Did Juvia just pull away?_ Gray felt confused. _Why did she do that._ A slow dance started to play and Gray moved closer to Juvia, wrapping his arms around her waist to the small of her back feeling her soft bare skin under his hands, he stared into her eyes, _something's up. First that spacing out and then pulling away?_ He pursed his lips as Juvia reluctantly wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her cheek against his chest, sending Grays heart aflutter. He rested his chin on the top of her head as they moved to the music. He breathed in her smell. She was intoxicating. _Anyone would be lucky to have someone like her at their side._ But all he really did was push her away.

"Juvia." He whispered tickling her ear with his breath, making her heart squeeze. "What's wrong? You've not been yourself since Stan danced with you." He felt her tense and try to pull away from him but he kept a firm hold on her.

Realising he wasn't going to just let her go the watermage took a deep breath the scent of Grays cologne filling her senses making her feel even more guilty and a bit dizzy. She buried her face further into him. She _couldn't_ tell him. Not until she had told Stan a firm no.

"Gray-sama." Her voice came out small and shaky. He pulled back and looked into her watery blue eyes. She caved at the sincerity in his depths. "Stan, he, he asked Juvia to marry him." Gray felt like time had stopped there and then, that everything had fell silent. He had let go of Juvia shocked. He felt angry. He felt sad. He felt _jealous._ He had no idea what to say, what to do. Juvia was clearly in distress, but Gray was too angry to notice.

"What was your answer." His voice was as cold as ice, it pierced Juvia. His eyes were distant like he was just an empty shell. It was his own fault if he lost her.

"Well- er Juvia." she shifted on the spot. "Juvia couldn't give Stan an exact answer-" Grays fisted clenched at his side.

"I need a drink. A strong one." He stormed off cursing. It was all his fault. He was too late. Everyone had always told him something like this would happen but he always dismissed it. He made his way to the bar and ordered a double on the rocks and then another, downing them feeling the cool liquor run down his throat numbing his emotional pain.

Juvia was distraught. Why hadn't Gray-sama heard Juvia out? She needed some air. The watermage made her way out to a deserted balcony, she took a few deep breaths feeling the cool late autumn air hit her lungs hard, it was hot in the ballroom and her emotions were running high. The watermage decided to distract herself so she looked out into the beautiful gardens. A pathway wound through the flowerbeds and trees lit up by small white and blue lamps at the side of the paved path, couples were walking around talking and laughing. She wanted that for her and Gray-sama.

"Ah Juvia, there you are." Stan handed the watermage a glass of something alcoholic. Juvia normally would've declined but given the circumstances she accepted, sipping the cool liquid, it was strong whatever it was. "Beautiful night isn't it?" He stared out of the gardens. "All this could be _ours._ " She needed to tell him. Now.

"Juvia appreciates and is honoured that you think so highly of her." She pursed her lips "But Juvias heart belongs to Gray-samas." The billionaire looked at her as she took another long sip.

"I had feeling it might be. But I thought that I might not be too late to change your mind." He eyed her for any sign that he could be right but her eyes told him everything. She loved Gray. "I see." He felt disappointed.

"Juvia knows Stan will find someone amazing!" She smiled at him as he turned to walk back into the ballroom.

"I already did." He whispered as he disappeared. Juvia stared off the balcony once more lost in her thoughts as she drank the rest of her drink enjoying the almost silence for a few minutes.

"Hey sexy." A gruff voice floated towards Juvia from behind. Dazed from the alcohol Juvia was slow to turn around. She recognised the green haired man as one of the wizards from the night before, but she didn't recognise his accomplice. "You're coming with us. Boss's orders."

Juvia snapped to attention. "I don't think so! Waterlo-" she was cut off partly by fear, partly by pain.

"Lightning strike!" The other mage was a thunder wizard, the lightning struck her hard and she screamed in pain.

"The boss said don't hurt her too much remember! We just need to knock her unconscious!" The green haired mage spoke.

"Water slicer!" Juvia screamed as her water slicer was dodged hitting a nearby statue cutting it cleanly in half. The balcony was small and she had nowhere to run. "Water nebula!" She shouted in desperation as another round of lightning was cast on her. She managed to hit the fire user. But the thunder wizard was fast. Before she knew what was happening she had been hit on the head hard, barely managing to stay conscious she struggled against the hands that held her arms behind her back she flailed her feet, she felt like she was being lifted.

"Nighty night sweetheart." A triumphant voice spoke as she received another blow rendering her unconscious.

Gray had calmed down a bit now as he sat at the bar. He had overreacted. He should've heard her out. He needed to apologize. He needed- Stan appeared next to him looking frazzled. He wanted to punch Stan. And he did. Gray punched Stan in the face, he had wanted to do so for so long now it felt good to finally do it. "You bastard. Why'd you pull a stunt like that! Asking her to marry you!"

Stan rubbed his face. "It wasn't a stunt. I meant it." His green eyes met Grays. He supposed he had that punch coming. He had after all seen that Gray had feelings for the watermage through his jealous actions and coldness towards him "But it doesn't matter." He turned back to the bar and ordered a drink.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter! She DOES matter!" Gray roared picturing Stan all over Juvia, marrying Juvia, kissing Juvia, _sleeping_ with Juvia. It made his blood boil.

"She said no. She turned me down. She wants _you._ " Gray was shocked. She wanted _him._ It shouldn't have been a shock. He had known, how could he _not_ know. But it wasn't that. It was the fact that wanted _her_ now to. He needed to find her.

"Master Musketty!" A frantic voice called out. "There was a fight out on the balcony! It was awful! That poor watermage-" Gray didn't hear the rest as he made a beeline for the balcony the ballroom seemed to be bigger and wider than before as he raced across it. _How could I leave her alone like that?_ He gritted his teeth. _That wizard yesterday told me they were after her. I should never have left her!_ When he reached the balcony it started to rain, no pour. Gray felt _her_ and her emotions. It was Juvias rain. She was in trouble. She needed him. He was overwhelmed with emotions as he picked up a shoe that was sitting in the rain. It belonged to Juvia. She had been kidnapped.

 **A/N:** **Another cliffhanger! I am so evil! :-D hope you like it! What will become of poor Juvia? P.S check out my other Gruvia fics (well one-shots) if you haven't already!**

 **Read & Review!**

CrookedMoonlight


	8. These Memories I've Been Keeping

Chapter 8 These Memories I've Been Keeping.

 **A/N: Here is Chapter 8! Enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews on my last chapter they are greatly appreciated!**

Gray fled the mansion as fast as he could pounding the cobbled streets as the rain poured soaking him through to his core. He didn't care though he just needed to find her. "JUVIA!" Gray screamed as he frantically scoured and searched every inch of the town looking for the bluenette. He _had_ to find her. The temperature plummeted as Gray blew out smoky breaths of air, the rain got colder but it didn't bother him, it let him feel close to her. He could keep tabs on her emotions this way as the rain fell. Gray ran down every alley, looked in every deserted or suspicious place within the town but with no luck. With every passing minute, second, she could be further and further away from him. Out of breath the icemage fell to his knees in the main street and pummelled the cobbles with his fist. _Damn it! Why can't I find her! If only Natsu was here! He could smell her out!_ He was at a loss he had searched everywhere. But he wasn't going to give up on her. She never gave up on him.

Juvia awoke slowly her head pounding. _Where am I?_ The watermage wondered as her eyes adjusted to her dark surroundings. She gazed up at her arms which were shackled and attached to the stone wall above her head, then down to her feet. She was missing a shoe. _How had she got here? And where exactly was here?_ The memories of the balcony and the ball came flooding back to her. She'd been dancing with Gray-sama and he'd gotten angry. Stan had asked her to marry him. She didn't even know him. Then she had gone to the balcony. She had told Stan no and then those two wizards appeared. Were they allied with Stan? He didn't seem the type of guy to dabble in such dark matters. One of them was a fire user, the other a thunder wizard. Juvias worst nightmare. They had knocked her unconscious so they must've brought her here. Juvia looked down she was still wearing the beautiful purple gown that Gray-sama had brought her. _Gray-sama._ She wondered how long she had been out and if anyone had even realised she was missing yet. _Gray-sama was so angry with Juvia. If only he had let Juvia explain…_ her thought trailed off she needed to find a way to escape. Someone would have to come eventually to feed or… she gulped, torture her. There was nothing else in the room except a chair.

A door at the far end of the room opened catching her attention, the fire wizard from earlier entered shutting the door behind him as he made his way over to her. Juvia felt vulnerable she had no way to defend herself, she tried to struggle free of her shackles as the wizard neared closer. She had no luck they were too tight and strong.

"So you're the one that all this fuss is about." The green haired mage held her chin in his hands making Juvia look at him. "You did quite a number on Magnus when you fought him. Impressive." Juvia glared at him. "You're quite a fighter aren't you? I can see your spirit in your eyes." He smirked as he trailed a finger along her cheeks Juvia seizing the opportunity bit his finger, hard. "You little bitch!" He screamed slapping the watermage across the face as his finger throbbed. Juvias cheek stung.

"You should never mess with Fairy Tail. They'll come looking for Juvia! Then you'll all pay!" She shouted at the wizard her blue eyes as cold as steel.

"Is that so? Looks like we'll have to get the job done quickly then." He loomed closer to her again, this time trailing his fingers up her leg. "You are a _very_ attractive lady Juvia. I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend." Juvia did not like how high his hand was going.

"Get away pervert!" She mumbled kicking him between his legs causing him to collapse to the floor in front of her. "Don't touch Juvia again!" She kicked him in the face this time with her heel sending him backwards on the hard floor.

"You're going to pay for that! The boss said not to hurt you but I guess I can live with the consequences!" He was angry. "Fire twister!" He shouted sending a twister of fire towards the watermage.

"Waterbody!" Juvia shouted confused when the fire hit her, burning her, consuming her in its heat trying to spin her around in its fiery vortex, but she was stuck to the wall. "Ahhh!" She screamed. _Why won't Juvias magic work?_

"You think we'd really take a powerful mage like you prisoner and leave you able to use your magic?" He smirked at her keeping the twister tearing into her for now. "Those cuffs not only stop your magic but also induced drowsiness on the wearer."

"Wh-Who is your leader?" Juvia demanded wincing from the pain. "Juvia deserves to know the reason she is here!" The watermage screamed over the flames.

"I think you've had enough." He released Juvia from the twister leaving her panting as he walked away. "You'll find out who our leader is soon enough, then all will become clear." He chuckled as he left the room. _What do they want with Juvia?_ _Gray-sama, please come and find Juvia._ Juvia sent a silent prayer up to the heavens as her eyelids felt heavy, the drowsiness spell on the shackles was starting to take effect and unbeknownst to her the rain outside had started to get heavier.

An hour or so must have passed before anyone came back to see the watermage, Juvia wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not at first, she had to blink a few times before she realised someone was definitely in the room with her. A tall plump man stood before her.

"Ah, good to see you're conscious." He smiled a toothy smile at her "It's a shame we had to meet like this." A dim light came on in the room. As Juvias eyes adjusted she couldn't believe who was stood in front of her.

"Master Kragen!" Juvias eyes went wide. He was the most powerful water wizard on the continent, but he had been missing for about a year or so now. _He's the one behind all this? But why?_

"So you know who I am." He stepped further into the light so Juvia could properly make out his features; he had short trimmed black hair and a goatee, he had also put on a lot of weight since Juvia had last seen him featured in Sorcerer Weekly. He was renowned for being the strongest water user - a brutal one at that. The council often overlooked his bad deeds, he never belonged to a guild, he wasn't part of the council. He was more of a celebrity really, one minute he'd been doing selfless charitable things then there'd be rumours of him tearing up villages with his water magic. Then he had disappeared.

"Of course Juvia knows who you are." She gritted her teeth what could he possibly want with her. "Are you behind all of the bad things that have been happening in this village?" She asked confidently, more confident than she felt.

"Yes I am." He sneered at her.

"Did you know what your minions were doing to some of the women in the town to?" Juvia was getting angry.

"Of course. They need to have their fun to." He glanced her up and down. "My my you're easy on the eyes. Quite curvaceous." He licked his lips.

"You pig!" Juvia roared struggling against her chains as they dug deep into her wrists. She heard a faint click and knew that she had loosened them enough to break them off the wall. Wherever she was it was old and had a weak structure. He drew ever closer to her with the same look in his eyes as the pervy wizard earlier. She clenched her fists above her head glaring into his cold hard eyes. She had to take every opportunity she could. The watermage hooked her leg through his giving it a hard yank in a matter of seconds bringing the large man to the floor with a hard thump. Juvia pulled hard at the shackles breaking them off the wall and took a run at the door. It was much harder with only the one shoe.

"Lightning strike!" Someone off to her left yelled as she was struck down by a bolt of lightning screaming. _How had Juvia not seen him earlier?_ She scolded herself for not noticing the thunder mage as she fell to her knees as the lightning continued to rain down filling her with immense pain.

"You little whore!" The water wizard shouted from the floor as he got up. "Seeing as my magic is pointless against you. I brought Sparky in here with me as back up." He walked over to Juvia who couldn't move under the lightning. "That'll do." He nodded to the thunder mage as he picked Juvia up by her neck. "Oh my what an odd necklace for a lady to wear." He stared at Grays necklace which settled on Juvias breasts as he reached down to touch it.

"Leave Gray-samas necklace alone!" She choked under his hold his eyes snapping back to her.

"Oh. This Gray-sama is of some importance to you is he?" He smirked. "Well in that case-" He was cut off as Juvia kicked him straight between his legs like she had done to the other wizard earlier sending him to his knees cupping his balls in his hands. _No-one will touch Gray-samas necklace._ Juvia scowled, she knew it was important to him. No harm would come to it.

The watermage quickly went to cast water lock on Sparky but she still had her hands shackled. Fear struck through her hard.

"Forget about me again?" He said casually leant up against the wall. His hair strikingly yellow. "I'll make sure you don't forget this time little water witch." He raised his hands to cast a spell. Juvia had never felt as vulnerable as she did now. She had no magic and no friends here to help her. "Thunder cane!" Sparky shouted sending a tangible stream of lightning towards her, Juvia dodged and much like her battle with Magnus the lightning bended at will hitting her bare skin in the small of her back smashing her against the wall behind as Juvia felt hot blood start to pour out her nose tasting its metallic taste in her mouth. "Oh did I forget to mention the door is locked." He laughed as the watermage ran for the door throwing herself against it hoping it would break down, but it wouldn't budge. Another thunder cane came her way this time moving in front of her and hitting her stomach sending her flying backwards through the air whilst shocking her. All she could do was cry out.

"If Juvia didn't have these shackles, you'd pay!" She shouted as her descent was halted. She turned around it was Master Kragen.

"You're the one whose going to pay! That's twice you've struck me now!" He grabbed her chin thrusting her backwards against the wall causing some of the bricks above her to fall down hitting her head as he punched her stomach, face and legs. _There's no way for to Juvia to escape._ Tears started to roll down her cheeks. _Juvia can't get rid of these shackles so she can't use her magic. Even so, Juvia is useless against Sparky._ She glanced up refusing to give in. _There must be a way!_ She slammed her eyes shut trying to block out the pain that was wracking through her body, but the more she shut out the physical pain the more memories of the past haunted her. Memories of the orphanage she had been dumped at as a baby. Memories of the daily beatings from the other kids and even the teachers. No one liked her, she never did anything to provoke them they just found her gloomy and strange, she had been known as the bad luck girl because since the day she had arrived it had rained. One memory in particular stained her memory, it was the fateful night that she had decided to leave the orphanage, it had been a dark and stormy night, the thunder crackled in the pitch black sky as lightning struck down into the earth, the rain pelting relentlessly against the windows. A young boy had come up to her, he had ginger hair and cold dark eyes, eyes of evil. He had blamed her for the weather and made fun of her teru teru bozu dolls, calling them creepy and weird just like her. The young Juvia had started to sob feeling like the world truly hated her very existence as she was backed up against a wall before being struck continuously much like she was now, and when his fists hurt he used other objects, books, a baseball bat, scissors cutting into her whatever he could find. Juvia never really fought back believing that everyone had good in them remembering her mothers kind words, that if you have enough love and patience then happiness will find you. She couldn't remember her mother, just the words, but that night she had snapped pushing the boy back with such force he smacked his head on the table, blood pooling everywhere. She hadn't killed him, but she was scared enough she fled and lived a life on her own until Phantom Lord. The memories shook her core and hurt her head, the physical pain was easier endure than the emotional pain forcing Juvia back to a painful reality.

Still on the floor in the main street of Windmill Village Gray felt the rain get heavier. He looked up to the dark sky. _Juvia, please where are you?_ He wondered. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, feeling the rain. Memories started to flash through his mind. _His_ memories of her. When they had first met on the roof of the giant of Phantom Lord, his heart fluttered when he saw her walking in the rain. He remembered when he'd saved her from falling that very day, they were supposed to be enemies but he had acted without thinking, he'd followed his heart. He remembered when she saved him in the casino. When she first joined the guild, her smile as big as the ocean. When Gray had shown her how to eat caramarde franks. Her wanting him to 'punish' her on Tenrou Island, how Lyon had said he had fallen in love with her at first sight, how angry that made him feel. Then he had accompanied them to find a clock piece, flirting with Juvia. Gray hadn't really known then why he had felt jealous but he had. When she asked him out for dinner in Crocus - just the two of them then Lyon had appeared claiming Juvia for his own. Their unison raid against Lyon and Chelia had spoke unspoken words between them making his heart open. Then he had died for her after the Grand Magic Games, pushing her out of the way of the dragons, him taking the hits instead. Her screams haunting his dreams. That's why he had rejected her shortly after. Since, they had been on lots of missions together just day ones but they had all been easy and fun bringing them closer and closer. When Juvia became a constellation he'd panicked, they had been the Celestial world and he was worried he'd lost her. Then they had taken on this mission and he had found out a bit more about her past until they had arrived at this village and she been fixated on that stupid windmill - Gray looked up breaking his train of thought eyes wide. _The windmill!_ How had not realised it earlier, _she'd had a bad feeling about it._ The big ominous windmill was barely visible now through the wall of rain but Gray sprinted off towards it determined to rescue the watermage, to bring her back to him. As he ran up the street he'd remembered the conversation they'd had the night before as they walked down this very street eating Carmarde franks when Juvia had said that she wanted to make new memories; ones that overwrote the bad ones. He did to. He wanted that to, with her.

 **A/N:** **Well that's it for this chapter! One more to go! I think I got most of the Gruvia moments in Grays 'memories'! Also poor Juvia! I am so cruel to her! I love her really :-D Please read & review!**

CrookedMoonlight.


	9. Liquid Ice

Chapter 9 Liquid Ice.

 **A/N:** **This is it! The final Chapter for this fic its going to be a long one! Enjoy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed followed and favourited this story! I hope this last chapter can do it justice! Make sure you're comfy it's going to be a wild ride!**

The windmill felt a lot further away to Gray than it should've been, he was sure that was where Juvia was and her rain was getting heavier which he didn't think was possible. That meant her emotional state was getting worse. He was worried. _Just hang on a little longer Juvia,_ Gray thought desperately as he sprinted across the cobbled ground. As he passed by the houses in the streets, faces stared out at him. _They must think I'm crazy. If only they knew._

Finally Gray reached the rickety old windmill, not even pausing to stare up at the monstrosity he burst through the front door, the air around him growing colder as ice started to form on the doorframe and floor. The icemage looked around, this room was empty and very dark but as Grays eyes adjusted he could make out some stairs off to his left. _She must be upstairs._ Gray was getting angrier he just wanted to find the watermage.

Juvia had never felt as much physical pain as she had now mainly due to being hit by lightning so many times; the watermages greatest weakness.

"Juvia wants to know why you brought her here." She said quietly barely able to talk through the tears and her fat swollen lip. The thunder mage laughed from his position by the windowsill as Master Kragen let another wizard into the room with them. _Is Juvia not beaten up enough? Juvia doubts she can fight back as she is now - and without her magic._ She continued to stare at the male water user from her new shackled position on the wall, higher up than before her toes barely touching the floor making her arms start to feel disconnected from her body.

The new wizard that he brought in was the fire wizard that had visited her earlier. His scar on his left cheek caught her attention and she remembered the first time she had seen him, he gave her shivers, even then. Her and Gray-sama had fought Magnus and the other mage. There had originally been four wizards opposing Gray-sama and Juvia, but a white haired wizard had deemed it unnecessary for all four of them to fight her and Gray-sama so two of them had left. The two of them had defeated the two wizards but they were a challenge.

"What I tell you depends on your willingness to cooperate." Kragen said slyly as he paced around the room. _Cooperate with what?_ Juvia thought. "The source of your power. How do you control the rain little water witch." He asked glaring into her eyes making Juvia feel small at first but refusing to feel intimidated by him she met his gaze dead on.

"Juvia was born like it. The rain followed her." She stated, why would anyone want her curse.

"You're lying!" He roared at her a thunderous look on his face as Sparky electrocuted her, Juvia managed to stifle her scream as the sky outside grew ever darker, she didn't wan to give them any satisfaction. "Now tell the truth." Or Sparky here might just shock you again.

"Juvia is telling the truth!" Juvia wanted to get out of here but the watermage didn't think she had the strength to prise her shackles off the wall this time they had already cut her deeply from her last attempt at an escape and the blood was running down her arms still. Another bolt of lightning hit her followed up with a ball of fire to her stomach. Juvia couldn't stifle the scream and she cried out. Loud.

Gray ran up the stairs, as he rounded a corner he bumped into a purple haired wizard. The one from the other night. Gray grabbed him pinning him against the wall.

"Where is she." He asked through gritted teeth. The purple haired fire wizard just laughed at him.

"Who. Your girlfriend." He sneered "Oh wait, she isn't, is she? I don't know why though she is simply _irresistible_ and I'm sure our Master would agree." He taunted. Gray couldn't wait any longer and punched him in the nose breaking it as he knocked the fire wizard out cold. _He won't wake up for a few hours._ The icemage thought as he ran up the rest of the stairs. The rain outside was getting louder. _Juvia._ He thought as he passed a window. Was the sky getting darker now too? He eventually reached the top of the stairs, a small wooden door was at the end of the passageway and he could hear voices. That's when he heard _her_ screaming, it made his blood run cold even for an ice wizard. He saw red as he ran at the wooden door breaking it down with sheer force and rage as he shouted. "ICE-MAKE FLOOR!" The majority of the rooms floor was turned into thick ice. A large wizard hitting the deck off to his left as Grays eyes were brought to a purple figure at the back of the room. It was Juvia. His eyes grew wide, his heart pounding in his chest, she was hung up on the back wall with shackles, bruised and bloodied, her head bowed down. _What have they done to her?_ Gray felt his heart pull before it twisted to anger.

"Juvia is so delusional she's now imaging Gray-sama coming to rescue her." The watermage mumbled from across the room.

"Juvia. I'm here!" He shouted to her making his way across the room to her as she looked up her eyes meeting his. It made his stomach curl and heart squeeze to think that she had lost so much hope she thought she was imagining him.

"Gray-sama…." She whispered fresh tears rolling down the tracks the old ones had left. "You came…" Her deep blue eyes grew wide in panic. "Gray-sama what about the other wizards-" She was cut off by laughing. Gray snapped his head to his right before he was shot by a ball of fire.

"Crap!" He shouted, he had been so wrapped up in Juvias state he had forgotten to check out his surroundings. _Bloody fire wizards! They're more annoying than Natsu!_

"Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted finding her voice again as she struggled against her shackles.

"Ice make arrows!" He shouted sending icy arrows towards the two wizards. Hitting them both. "Ice-make crescent blades!" Gray wanted to keep his distance from the two mages, making dodging their attacks easier as he thought of a plan to get Juvia out of here, she didn't look good at all.

"Gray-sama behind you!" Juvia shouted feeling useless stuck to the wall. _Gray-sama please be careful!_

"Waterlock." Gray was shocked as he was engulfed in water. Another water user? The large wizard was up. Gray thought he recognised him from somewhere.

"Freeze!" He shouted freezing then shattering the sphere of water, he glanced to Juvia she obviously couldn't use her magic for some reason.

"Very impressive." The larger wizard commented. "I had a feeling you would come to find her." Gray steeled himself for any attack. He was surrounded. _Crap, what should I do?_ He needed to think fast.

"What do you want with Juvia! How did you know she'd come on this mission anyway?!" He decided to cut the crap and get straight to the point.

"My, my you are impatient. And rather hot-headed for an ice wizard aren't you." He sneered. "I just need your little water witch to tell the truth." He turned to face her pointing his finger as he walked over to her.

"Don't you dare touch her." Grays anger was spiking again. Juvia looked worn out, she couldn't take much more. The large wizard kept walking towards her until he was met with an ice-make sword in front of his stomach.

"Fine. I wont." He met Grays cold eyes, the sword not budging as he held up his hands in surrender. Gray felt a little more in control of the situation now. "But that doesn't meant that they won't." Gray turned his head to face the other two wizards as a line of lightning whipped Juvias waist. The watermage gritted her teeth. She was stronger than this.

"Juvia!" Gray exclaimed as he was grabbed a hold of by the larger wizard hard around the throat before being thrown across the room into a chair splintering into his back. As he got up he was struck by a fire whip smacking him into the nearby wall crushing his ribs and back making him choke up a small amount of blood and vomit. This was going to be a tough battle.

"Want to give up yet? You can you leave that gorgeous water mage here with us and walk out of here now." He laughed as he threw another ball of flame at Gray.

"I'd never leave her, not here, not anywhere!" He shouted as he made ice-make knuckles appear out of the floor striking the fire wizard sending him backwards into the yellow haired thunder mage.

"You asshole! Here's something Magnus taught me! Ring of fire!" The green haired firemage shouted casting a ring of fire around the icemage. Gray hated the heat.

"Brilliant." Kragen praised the fire user. "Now keep him subdued whilst I continue my questioning. Kill him if necessary." As Gray stared at the water wizard he remembered that he had seen him in Sorcerers Weekly. His name was Master Kragen, he was a violent water user. He got away with a lot of crimes. "Now tell me Juvia dear. Where did you learn to control the rain?" He asked her again nicely. _That's what he wants to know? That can't be it._ It was too petty to go to all this trouble for.

"Juvia already told you. It has followed her ever since she was born! She can't _control_ the rain. It just rains when Juvia is upset." Juvia didn't know how many times she was going to have repeat herself as he neared closer to her as Gray felt his control slipping he could feel his ice magic at his fingertips. He glanced to the fire and thunder users, their attention was on Juvia and Kragen. _Now's my chance._ Gray cast a silent but strong freeze spell on the ring and air around him, putting out the fire made easier by the distracted user.

"Ice-make cannon!" He shouted firing at Kragen knocking him face first to the floor before turning his attention to the other two mages. "Ice make freeze lancer!" He fired the lances at the wizards a cloud of dust and ice spraying up as they hit. Gray didn't like to use his stronger version of ice-make lance as it used up a lot of his magic but the situation was desperate, he was outnumbered. Gray kept his eyes on the cloud that was blocking his vision as the fire wizard came at him through it. He must have missed him. Prepared for an attack Gray feigned right before being struck by lightning groaning as he was shoved against a wall as he was burned with fire. _Is this what Juvia had to endure?_ He thought as one of them punched him in the stomach followed by a kick in the face. Blood pooled out of his nose and mouth as he fell to his knees clutching his stomach, another bolt of lightning hitting his back making the ice mage sprawl out on the floor in pain. "Crap!" He shouted eyes squeezed shut.

"Leave Gray-sama alone!" Juvia shouted from the back of the room as she pulled at her shackles harder and harder a murderous tone in her voice.

"Keep him down." Kragen spoke as he got up off the dusty wooden floor. "Do you know what they say about me?" Kragen asked the watermage as he neared her stroking the ends of her bloodied blue waves.

"Don't touch her." Gray managed to grumble. He had the fire wizard with a foot on his back and the thunder wizard with his foot on Grays head. He was in a sticky situation. One wrong move and it was over for him and Juvia. He had to curb his temper.

Kragen ignoring the icemage continued on. "They say that _you_." He stroked the cut on her swollen lip hard breaking the scab, fresh blood trickling out of the wound. "Are stronger than me. That _your_ water power is greater than mine." Juvia kept her eyes on his. She never considered herself on his level. But then again she rarely used her power fully. He seemed more of a powerhouse whereas she had the stamina. "So I need you to tell me how you control the rain _and_ how you can change into waterbody. That is also something I have never been able to do." He finished.

Juvia didn't know how to answer. Both of those she was always able to do. It wasn't something she had learnt. It had just come naturally to her.

"Well?" He asked getting impatient. Gray could see that Juvia didn't have answer so he spoke up.

"How did you know that Juvia was going to take this mission?" He asked Kragen.

"I didn't _know_. I made _sure_ that it was her." He chuckled. "I sent my small group of wizards out in this town causing trouble to force that Mr Musketty into filing a request for help. I intercepted the request and cast a spell on it to draw only Juvia here. But then you had to come along and make things more difficult for me." _So Stans request was genuine._ Gray thought. _That sleaze ball really did just have a thing for Juvia._

"Even if I hadn't of come, we would've noticed she was missing when she didn't return and come looking ya know." He said.

"Oh I would've made sure you found her." He snickered tilting Juvias chin up so she would meet his gaze. "In pieces strewn around like an easter egg hunt. It's a shame I have to kill such a pretty feisty thing." His gaze pierced hers and Juvia felt frozen to the spot. _He wanted to kill her just for supposedly being stronger than him._

"You sick, fucked up twisted bastard!" Gray shouted at him, he would never let that happen, he'd die first. Kragen turned to face the icemage amused by his outburst as he fired boiling water straight towards Grays face. He moved his arms in front of his face, them taking the brunt of the attack. He groaned as the water scalded him. Kragen laughed as he turned to Juvia.

"Times up chick." He glanced at Sparky who from Grays head cast a lightning bolt down on her, her face twisting and contorting in pain as her eyes went dull, the sparkle they usually held gone. Her spirit broken. _Juvia_ the icemage thought, Gray had to do something. But what. "You can have a front row seat _Gray-sama_." Kragen mocked, Gray watching as he grabbed Juvias body pulling it closer to his fatness as he licked his lips moving in closer to her as she struggled against him trailing is lips up her neck to her ear getting closer to her lips.

 _I don't think so!_ Gray felt his muscles bunching as his anger grew tenfold. He was not going to lay here and watch him defile her. Hell no. He pushed his hands that were in front of him closer together. "That is enough! Ice-make lance!" He yelled shooting it straight at Juvia her eyes growing wide as it connected with her shackles above her head freeing her completely. She punched Kragen straight in the face before kicking him in his hard groin earning a cry of pain from the wicked water user as her shoe came off leaving her barefoot.

"Waterlock!" She yelled as she cast two water locks. One on the thunder wizard and one of the fire wizard. She knew it wouldn't hold the thunder wizard for long but at least it meant that her Gray-sama could get out the way. "Gray-sama Juvias magic has almost no affect on Kragen!" She shouted to him as Sparky broke her water lock with his lightning.

"Ice-make bazooka!" Gray shouted firing it through Juvias water lock into the green haired fire wizard with such force it blew a hole through the wall sending him crashing down to the ground outside. Juvias magic wasn't much use against the two remaining wizards but she'd do anything to help her Gray-sama. "Juvia. I'll take Kragen. You focus your magic on ol'thunder pants over there." He said to her as he removed his shirt. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and never let her go. He saw the sparkle begin to return to her eyes as she stared into his.

"Yes Gray-sama." She said turning her attention to the thunder wizard. "Water cyclone!" The watermage shouted as she threw a large volume of swirling water at the thunder wizard.

"Lightning strike!" He shouted but Juvia dodged his attack retaliating with a few water slicers one grazing his leg as he cried out. Juvia didn't give up her assault as she dodged his lightning strikes. It was only when Gray-sama cried out from being hit by one of Kragens water nebulas that Sparky got another hit in. Juvia was shocked by the sheer power that the other water user wielded. _How can he think that Juvias magic is stronger than that?_ She thought wide eyed as a thunder cane smacked into her. She winced, she might still have a lot of magic power left but physically she was completely spent, the only thing keeping her upright was her adrenaline. Her skin was covered in cuts and bruises from all the attacks both physical and magical that she had endured as she panted her hair sticking to her head from sweat. "You don't look so good love." Sparky sneered at her, panting himself.

"Juvia could same the same about you!" The watermage shouted as she cast a water jigsaw on him making him jump backwards further and further, he was nearly at the hole in the wall that Gray-samas ice-make bazooka had made. Sparky jumped right as he smirked.

"There's no way I'm falling out this windmill!" He shouted at Juvia shocking her with a whole column of lightning. _Windmill?_ She was in the windmill. The one she had had a bad feeling about when they first got to the village. Gray-sama should have just let her destroy it in the first place. Juvia needed to dig deep to get rid of this guy. She didn't even realise she was screaming from pain as the lightning column continued shocking her, she'd been so lost in her thoughts. The watermage felt Gray-samas necklace pressing against her bare skin, to her symbolising his fondness of her, he'd never taken off until last night when he had given it to her to wear.

"Wings of love!" She shouted earning a confused look from Sparky until he realised that she had somehow managed to cast it whilst inside his column of thunder. "This is for hurting my Gray-sama!" Juvia amped up the power sending the thunder mage to the same fate as his friend.

"Yeah! Way to go Juvia!" Gray shouted grinning as he dodged a water slicer from Kragen. "Ice-make hammer!" Gray said as a giant hammer appeared in the air landing heavily on Kragen. Juvia although exhausted turned around and ran to Gray-samas side. "Let's take care of him together." The icemage said taking Juvias hand.

"Wha-what are you-" Kragen could barely speak under the weight of the ice hammer. Gray took Juvias hand as they powered up for a unison raid, her hands felt warm in his and as he met her gaze he was overwhelmed with a warmth that struck his very core. He could feel their magic melding and uniting.

"Ice Geyser!" He shouted

"Water Nebula!" Juvia shouted at the same time, both of them putting everything they had left behind that attack. Kragen was out for the count. They had won. Gray turned and smiled at Juvia.

"We did it." He whispered running his fingers through her matted frazzled hair. She still looked beautiful in his eyes.

"Gray-sama Juvia is-" Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out Gray catching her in his arms as she fell.

"Juvia." he murmured. She had used up so much energy, she had held out for so long. He wasn't surprised she had fainted. Footsteps from the doorway dragged his attention from the blunette in his arms. "The magic counsel." Gray muttered wondering why they were here in such a small town. They normally wouldn't come out to such trivial matters, as the counsel hauled Kragen up Gray saw Stan enter.

"I took the liberty of calling the Magic Counsel after you ran out." He smiled at Gray, he must've paid them a lot of money to come out here. "Oh poor Juvia!" He walked over, Gray reflexively holding her tighter to him. "Those good for nothing!" He growled. "What did they want with her anyway?" He asked Gray.

"It's a long old story I'll tell you later." The icemage said as his knees gave way. He sat on the floor exhausted as he held Juvia against him, not wanting to let her out of his sight.

"Come one, lets get the two of you back and rested." Stan said as Gray slowly lost consciousness.

Juvia stood outside on the veranda of the back garden of Stans mansion as the sun began to set. It had been a few days since the windmill incident and she had now completely healed physically and magically. The only thing was her dreams were now haunted by that awful place, the darkness, the pain, Kragen and his henchman. Sighing she looked out over the flowerbeds of Pansies, Primroses and Forget-Me-Nots, their multitude of colours were so beautiful. To her left the watermage could hear the sound of a trickling fountain and as she inhaled the crisp evening air she relaxed a little, damp from all the rain they had been having - courtesy of Juvias emotional state.

"I've been looking all over this freaking maze of a mansion for you." Juvias heart leapt in her chest her eyes wide as Gray-sama appeared next to her. She hadn't seen him since the windmill, both locked away to recover properly.

Gray placed his hand gently over hers as he let out a sigh as he too stared out to the picturesque garden. After a few moments he spoke up. "I'm sorry for leaving you at the ball if I hadn't of stormed off like an idiot then-"

"Juvia is just grateful that Gray-sama came to rescue her." His eyes met hers searching her blue orbs but she dropped her gaze to the floor placing a hand over his necklace against her chest as she continued. "Juvia is so sorry for making Gray-sama angry at the ball after all he-" She stopped as Grays left arm wound its way around her waist his hand resting on the small of her back pulling her closer to him. Juvia blushed. He'd lost his shirt again.

Gray trailed the back of his hand gently down her cheek eyes not leaving hers before he fiddled with the ends of her hair. "It wasn't you who made me angry Juvia." He licked his lips choosing what to say as he looked back into her eyes again loving the way the setting sun gave her face a soft glow. "I was angry at myself. Because. For so long now I have denied you to myself. I pushed you away and wouldn't let you in. Because I was too afraid to feel, to afraid to lose anyone else. But you stuck with me. You never gave up no matter what. I've only recently come to realise that _I_ didn't want to lose you either so when you said Stan had asked you to marry him. I was so angry. Everyone always said that someone else would come along and realise just how amazing you are. And they did. I was angry at myself for taking so long to figure out that I wanted, needed you just as much as you wanted me, Juvia." His heart was in his mouth as she stared up at him her blue eyes glistening and dancing as she placed her hands on his bare chest before sliding them up to his neck. Gray slowly bent his head down and let his lips finally meet hers, softly, like he had wanted for so long. Juvias lips were better than he ever could have imagined. Soft and plump, moist and sweet. His heart was pounding as his other hand went from her silky blue hair to her waist pulling her against him. She was perfect, why had he waited so long? They broke apart for air, Grays head was dizzy but his body felt on fire, like every nerve was lit up.

"I love you Juvia." He said feeling a great weight lift off his shoulders. He'd finally said it.

"Juvia- I mean…. I love you to Gray-sama" She squeaked as he met her lips again this time more eagerly as she pressed herself against him. They fitted together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle, his tongue traced her lips sending excited shivers down Juvias body as her lips parted so their tongues could meet. Juvia ran her hands through his fluffy black hair pulling his lips harder against hers as their tongues danced with one another. A few moments later they broke apart again, this time Gray resting his forehead against hers. Juvia had never felt such a rush before and her smile was as bright as the sun as Gray-sama held her in his arms. She was sure she was dreaming. But as she looked into his eyes she saw a loving softness she had never seen in them before, the eyes which were normally so cold were now soft; like liquid ice.

 **The End**

 **A/N:** **Wowee! Well that's the end of Liquid Ice! My first ever completed story fic! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed or favourited. Your support meant so much to me! I hope you like this last chapter I didn't want Grays confession to be OTT so I hope its okay as it is! I'd really appreciate some reviews on the story as a whole!**

 **Please read and review :-D**

CrookedMoonlight


End file.
